


The To Do List

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Food Play, MARITAL BLISS, Masturbation, Mild Angst, New Positions, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teasing, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane and Kurt put together a sexual "To Do List"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> References several of my other works.

“They said we could stay there if we were ever in town.” Diane checked her lipstick in the mirror and looked up at her husband.

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know. They’re not even going to be there, though. Isn’t that,” he paused, searching for the right word, “odd?”

She smiled. “Not really. People do it all the time. Plus I’ve known them for years so it’s not like we’re total strangers.”

“Well you’re not. Can I at least meet them before we go?”

“Of course. We’ll do dinner later this week and that way we can get the keys. You’ll love this place. It overlooks the lake, they have a pool and a hot tub and it’s just far out enough so you don’t have to hear traffic.” Diane started to get more excited as she continued listing off the place’s selling points.

He smiled. “That does sound nice. But getting to spend a week alone with my best girl sounds even better. No matter where it is.”

Diane chuckled, “’Best girl’? We’re not in the 1950’s, Kurt.”

“I can’t help it. You’re my lady.”

She blushed before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Diane placed a small kiss on his lips then gently, playfully bumped her nose against his. “You know what they say about ladies, right? ‘Lady in the streets, slut in the sheets’?”

Kurt laughed. “And that’s why you’re my girl!”


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner with the two couples had gone well- conversation was easy and Kurt found himself actually getting along with Diane’s friends. So, at the end of the night, when Joann had offered the keys, he happily took them from her and thanked her.

As they were parting ways, Joann pulled Diane in for a hug and held her a little longer than usual, whispering something in her ear that seemed to have shocked Diane. 

“Joann! Please!” Diane retorted, blushing as she looked at Kurt, quickly averting her gaze to her feet.

“What?” Joann laughed. “It’s no big deal. Just wanted to make sure you knew. Kurt,” she turned to face him, changing the subject and extending a hand to shake his before pulling him into a hug, “it was a pleasure meeting you. Enjoy the home. We haven’t been able to get to the lake for several months now so you’ll have to tell me if we need a new house cleaning service.”

Kurt looked from his wife to the gregarious woman shaking his hand and smiled. “Thank you again for your hospitality.”

“I’m just glad it’ll be put to good use. Right Diane?” Joann arched and eyebrow and grinned at her friend.

Diane shook her head and looked at Joann’s husband. “Pete. It was a pleasure as always.” She reached over and gave him a hug, kissing him on both cheeks before stepping away.

“Don’t let her get to you,” Pete admonished, playfully.

Diane shook her head once more as she took her spot next to Kurt, waiting for the valet to bring around her car.

Pete and Joann’s vehicle arrived first and the couple parted ways, each waiving as they did.

Kurt put his hand around Diane’s waist and pulled her in close to him, leaning over, “what the hell did she say to you?”

Diane looked around and blushed again. “I’ll tell you when we get in the car.”

Moments later, her car appeared. Kurt took the keys from the valet and tipped the valet before taking his seat behind the wheel.

He pulled away and set off to their home. “Now do you care to tell me what got you all flustered?”

She shook her head at the absurdity of the thought and sighed. “She said we could feel free to use her pool and hot tub for whatever we wanted because both are going to be drained at the end of the month. But that we should limit ‘nookie’ to the pool since we could get nasty UTIs if we go at it in the hot tub.”

Kurt looked over at her. “She said what?”

“Joann’s always been, well…”

“Free spirited?”

“You could say that.”

He shook his head and reached over to grasp her hand. “I think I like your friends.”

“Me too. She usually doesn’t talk like that until after a bottle of wine.”

“I guess she’s… well I was going to say mellowed but that’s not really the right word, is it?”

Diane chuckled. “No. Not really.”

They got quiet but not a full minute had passed before Diane asked, “so, would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you ever… in a pool?”

“Who says I haven’t?”

“You have?”

He laughed. “No. I haven’t. I just didn’t want you to just assume I hadn’t. And I’d heard the thing about the hot tubs before.”

“Well I have.”

“Really?” His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked over at her, briefly, once more.

“No. I just don’t want you to think I’m boring.”

He laughed again. “Baby, I’d never think you’re boring. It just means we need to add it to our ‘to do’ list.” Kurt brought her hand to his mouth and he placed a kiss on it. “If it wasn’t already on it.”

“I don’t have a ‘to do’ list. Do you?”

He nodded. “First thing, when we get home, after we change and settle, we’re going to write down our ‘to do’ lists and see where we overlap and make them happen. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Diane flirted.

“Anytime. Anywhere.”

“Are you ready to exchange lists?”

“I think so.” Kurt finished scribbling his last entry before placing it on the couch in front of him, face down. “Let’s get some wine. I have a feeling we’re about to have a fun conversation.”

“Sounds good. Red?”

“Sure. And no peeking.”

Diane looked down at the pad of paper in front of her. “It hadn’t even crossed my mind!”

She looked at her own list and silently prayed that it was enough, whatever that meant.

Kurt returned a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He offered a glass and set his on the table before pouring her a healthy drink.

Diane giggled. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Nope. I just know how much you like this vintage.”

“Sure.” She eyed him, playfully as she took her first big sip.

“Hey, slow down. There’s no reason to be nervous. It’s just me.” Kurt patted her thigh as he sat on the couch next to her.

“I know. I just… Never mind. You go first.”

“Me? Why me?” He laughed.

“You suggested this idea!”

“Fine.” Kurt took a sip from his glass before setting it on the table in front of him. He picked up the pad and looked down. For the first time since they’d started this game, Kurt became bashful.

“Are…” she started. “Are you blushing?”

“Well, this isn’t as easy as I thought it’d be.”

“Hey,” she started as she placed her hand on his knee. “What did you just tell me? ‘It’s just me’? It’s just me, Kurt.”

“I know.” He reached for his glass and took another sip. “Here goes.” Kurt looked down, “okay are you going to respond to each or do you want me to just read it or…?”

“Stop stalling, mister!” She swatted him playfully as she made herself comfortable in her corner of the couch.

“In the pool. I figured since we’d already talked about that one…”

“That’s my first one, too.” She smiled. “Keep going.”

“Okay but what about positions? There are some I want to try.”

Diane let out a loud, appreciative laugh. “I did that too! Seriously! Look!” She took ahold of her pad of paper and looked until she found the first on her list, “see? Reverse cowgirl!”

“I’ve done that. I enjoy it.”

“Well you’re not doing all the work so I figured you’d be okay with it.”

“Are you kidding? That and I get a great view of your ass. It’s a win-win!”

“Okay. Continue.”

“Well, maybe it’s not a position so much as a foray?”

Diane’s eyes narrowed. “Go on…”

“Speaking of the view, what about anal?”

“Oh!” Her eyes grew wide as she set down her glass of wine and scooted closer to her husband. She blushed as she looked down at her paper and placed her index finger next to the second line before showing it to him.

Kurt laughed as he pulled her in for a long kiss. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” She sat back and looked at him. “Are you telling me you’ve never…?”

“No. I’ve thought about it but I wasn’t sure if I’d find someone who’d be willing, especially given...”

“We’ll make it work,” she interrupted. “Lubricant will be our friend.”

Diane leaned into him and kissed him again, tugging on his shirt to pull him down on top of her. Kurt went along willingly, dropping his paper and pen to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily as his tongue entered her mouth. Diane pulled away after several minutes of making out, “Kurt?”

“Hmm?” He continued kissing along her jaw, down to her neck.

“We haven’t finished our lists yet.”

“I know. Later.”

Diane raised her leg and placed it around his waist, effectively pulling him closer into her.

“But we haven’t even gotten to my list.”

Kurt pushed his erection against her thigh and bit down on her earlobe. “I need you.”

“You’ll survive. Now up.” She pushed him up and reached for her glass of wine. Kurt groaned and sat up, making a show of adjusting himself.

“My poor baby, being denied,” she teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up his list before taking a sip of his wine. “Fine. Now it’s your turn. You read a few.”

“Let’s see…” Diane skimmed her list to look for something she didn’t think would require a lot of lead in. “Oooh! How about this? In a swing!”

“Like on the playground?” He asked, utterly confused.

She laughed, covering her mouth so as not to spit out any of her wine. “No. Like a sex swing. From a store?

“Oh. That could be fun.”

Diane nodded. “I know. And now they make them where you can hang them on the door frame.”

His eyes narrowed. “You seem to know a lot about this.”

“So what if I do? You’ve heard of adamandeve.com right?”

He looked at her, not responding.

“Oh, sure, I’m the only pervert in this room.”

He laughed. “Of course I have. Where do you think I got your Ben Wa Balls?”

She let out a grateful sigh. “Honestly I didn’t even think about it. You’ve never played around on that site?”

“Not really.”

“We’ll take a look later. What about a in hot air balloon?”

“What?” He choked on the sip he had been taking. “Are you crazy?”

“So is that a hard no or just a no that maybe with some lawyering you could be talked into?”

“Depends on how high up on the list it is for you. Is it something you absolutely have to do to have a fulfilled life, or…?”

“Well, it’s not imperative we do that, no.”

“Then that’s a ‘maybe if we hit everything else on both of our lists and are bored we can try that,’ thing.”

She chuckled. “It was just a suggestion. What about you?”

“In the woods,” he replied quickly, not even bothering to look at his notes. “Sure I’ve had sex while camping but I want to pin you to a tree and make you mine. Make you scream where no one can hear you.”

Diane grinned. “That sounds incredibly enticing, Mister McVeigh. You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”

He winked. “Glad you agree, Miss Lockhart.”

“What about sunbathing nude? That counts, right?”

He looked at her, surprised. “You haven’t ever done that?”

“Well, it’s not something that’s easy to get away with in the city. And sure I’ve gone into tanning booths topless but it’s not the same as having the sun shine down on my chest.” She closed her eyes and pictured the warmth covering her nude skin. “I need to stop. I’m getting turned on again.”

“Getting? I’m still there.”

She smiled. “I know. Keep going. This is fun, though.”

His brow furrowed in minor frustration. “Fine.”

“Think of this as a different type of foreplay. You’re enjoying yourself, right?”

He nodded, a slight smirk crossing his face. 

“And you’re making me happy. So that’s important too, right?”

“Yes, dear,” he replied playfully petulantly. 

“Good. Because I am actually really enjoying this.”

Kurt smiled, genuinely. “Yeah, me too.” He leaned forward and kissed her again, sitting back so as not to continue physically torturing himself.

“Here’s one,” he started. “I want to go down on you in public, knowing you can’t make a sound, but are at my complete mercy.” His voice lowered as he looked into her eyes. “Make you cum so hard while not letting on what I’m doing to you.”

Diane panted. “I do love when you take control.” She licked her lips and focused on his.

“I know you do.” 

“And maybe I can do it to you, too.”

“Is that on your list?”

“No.” She paused momentarily. “Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

He grinned as he leaned forward, slowly dragging his tongue along her lower lip before delving deep into her mouth.

She kissed him back and pulled him on top of her.

“No. I mean it. Fuck me. Hard”

Kurt groaned into her neck before continuing on to her neck and shoulders. 

“Please?”

“You can wait. You made me wait.”

She whimpered before her hand trailed down his body, grasping his erection and squeezing hard.

Kurt groaned before he sat up and unzipped himself. Diane took this brief respite to pull down her lounge pants. But before she could get to her panties, he was back on top of her.

He pulled the flimsy piece of fabric to the side and roughly pushed himself into her. “Like this? Is this what you want?”

She gasped as her body lurched upward, “oh god yes! Harder.”

Kurt fucked her hard and fast, delighting in watching her breasts bounce through her shirt with every thrust. Diane reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging sharply as she wrapped her other leg around him. “Fuck me.”

He pushed deeper into her, “fuck.” 

Diane reached down and took one of his hands to place it on her breast, kneading on top of his until he took the hint.

“Yes! Just like that!” Diane panted and pushed back into him, begging, “don’t stop? Please?”

Kurt pushed himself into her harder, kissing her deeply.

“Oh god! Make me cum! Please?”

The room filled with the sounds of grunting and panting and the sounds of pleasure and the smell of sex. They went at it hard and fast and after several minutes of thrusting and happy moaning, Kurt felt himself nearing release.

“Cum for me.” He moved his hand from her chest to reach between them to place a finger on her clit, rubbing quickly in hopes it’d bring her closer. Kurt bit down on her clavicle and sucked on her.

“Oh!” Her hands moved to his chest as her nails dug into his flesh. Her climax was so close she could taste it. “More? Please baby?”

Kurt pushed into her with all he had. “Diane…”

“I know! Fuck!” She growled as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Her toes curled as she pulled him into her, still for a moment but quickly fucking him back.

“Oh g…” Her orgasm pulled his from him. He slammed himself into her, jerking a few times as the sensations from her release continued to coax more pleasure from him.

He collapsed on top of her and smiled, placing lazy kisses along her shoulder up to her lips.

She kissed him back as they tried to slow their breathing.

Kurt rested his forehead on hers. “You called me baby.”

“I did.”

“You’ve never done that before.”

“It just slipped out.”

“I’m okay with it.”

“Me too.” 

They lay with each other for a few minutes as their breathing began to return to normal.

She kissed him once more and sighed. “Guess I can cross that one off my list.”

“Hmm?”

“Just fucking. Animalistic, primal, need-fulfilling fucking.”

Kurt sat up to look at her. “Really?”

She nodded.

“You’ve never done that before?”

“Well, let’s just say not all needs were fulfilled.”

He shook his head before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. “I’ll fuck you whenever you need it.”

“Such a gentleman,” she replied with a giggle, rolling her eyes. Diane kissed him and sighed as she began to relax.

Kurt sighed before he pushed himself up off of her, sitting on his ankles, and tucked himself in to his pants then reached forward to help her straighten up.

Diane sat up and pulled up her pants before reaching for her glass of wine and arching an eyebrow in a dare, “want to keep going?”

“I’m going to need about an hour and some Powerade but I’ll see what I can do.”

She laughed. “I meant continue on with our lists. But I like the way you think.”

“What if…” he started, “what if we save the rest of this list for when we get to the lake house?”

Diane smiled. “Actually, that sounds perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“I know it’s not a long ride but I thought since we’re in for a week of relaxation and debauchery, I could…” Diane stopped and blushed.

“Could what?” Kurt took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Diane’s thigh, looking over at her for reassurance.

“I…” She struggled to finish her sentence.

“Okay. Let’s agree, right now, there’ll be no more embarrassment this week. Say what we want to say and no shame will come of it, from either of us. Okay?”

Diane smiled, gratefully. “Okay. What if I read some smut to you while you drove? I thought it might be fun.”

Kurt grinned, amused. “That’s it? Go for it. I’m surprised you have any, to be honest.”

“You’d be surprised what you can find online.”

He laughed. “Actually, I wouldn’t.”

“I found this site called literotica.com and it’s got all kinds of amateur writers who’ve written some decent stuff.” Diane pawed through her bag, searching for her tablet. “I downloaded a few stories, just in case.”

“And what if I’d said no?”

“Then I’d read them before bed, in silence.” She looked up at him, “without your participation.”

“That’s just cruel.”

She shrugged her shoulders and playfully replied, “I know!” Diane powered on her tablet and started searching for the files she’d saved.

“I do like the idea of bedtime stories, though. Let’s try that out.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “I do too! Would you read to me? We could take turns finding stories. Ooh! Or get books.”

Kurt smiled. “Sure. But, truth be told, your voice could melt butter.”

“Smooth talker.” Diane rolled her eyes. “How about this one? It’s about voyeurism.”

“On the list.”

“Watching or being watched?”

“Yes.”

“I like the idea of being caught. But, you know, not being charged with public indecency.”

Kurt let out a hearty chuckle. “Of course.”

“All right, this story is called, ‘The Line Between Exhibitionism and Voyeurism’.”

“So much for a concise title.”

She scoffed before starting to read. “Jodi walked through the campsite, barefoot as quietly as she could…”


	5. Chapter 5

Forty five minutes and two and a half short, smutty stories later, the couple drove up the long, tree lined driveway.

“Lisa screamed as she came all over his face. Roger’s tongue pushed deeper within her as Melanie bounced on him. ‘Mmm!’ She moaned…”

Kurt stopped next to the house and put the car in park, listening to the story, intently, delighting in the sounds she was making as she read. He turned off the engine and watched her lips as she read, imagining how good they look wrapped around his cock.

Diane reached over and slowly began stroking the parking break, as though it were Kurt.

“The two girls sat as his feet, kissing his cum off of one another.”

She took off her glasses before setting her tablet on her lap. Diane looked over at her left hand then looked up at him. “I guess I enjoyed that one more than I thought I would.”

Kurt put his hand on hers and pulled it over into his lap before leaning over and kissing her. “Let’s get inside.”

Diane smiled. “Okay. I am getting a little hungry.”

He laughed. “That gets you hungry?”

“No, I mean it, I’ve been thinking about those cold cuts for the last fifteen minutes or so.” She flashed him an innocent smile and got out of the car.

“Oh Miss Lockhart. You’re playing with fire.”

She opened the door behind her and looked up, “don’t I know it.”

They unlocked the home and began bringing in their clothing, toiletries, food, and a few other things they’d need for their week off. Diane grabbed her laptop bag and slung it over her shoulder as Kurt walked out to grab another load of stuff to take in.

“No.”

“But…”

“No. We’re on vacation. Besides,” he stopped as he walked over to her and pinned her against the car, “we’ll be too busy for that.”

“What about when you go fishing? I can review a few files and…” 

Kurt cut off her rationalization with a kiss. “You’ll be sunbathing next to me. Nude.”

“Oh really? And what if I have a call with a client?”

“Then I’ll be on my knees in front of you, making a meal out of you while you try not to let on that I’m about to make you cum.” He ground himself into her hips. “Tell me that doesn’t sound better than getting off some whiney kid who stole something.”

“You’re right,” she kissed him. “I’d rather get you off.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I left myself wide open for that one, didn’t I?”

“Yep. Now go inside and help me put things away.”

He sighed, playfully. “Yes, dear.”

The couple got settled, then had dinner. The sun set and as they quietly enjoyed each other’s company, Kurt suggested, “hey, I turned on the hot tub when we got here. It should be hot by now. How about we go for a dip?”

Diane smiled. “Sounds good.” She stood and took off her top as she walked towards the kitchen. 

Kurt disrobed by the door before ensuring the water was hot and got it ready for use. Diane poured them glasses of wine and carried them out, setting them on the edge before climbing in.

“Oh god, this feels amazing.”

Kurt climbed in after watching her nude form sink into the hot water. He sat across from her and smiled as she laid her head back and finally relaxed.

After a few minutes, Diane changed seats to get more comfortable. “Oh okay,” she started, happily surprised. “These jets are hitting all the right spots.” 

“Your back?”

Diane looked up and chuckled, “sure.” She winked at him as she moaned quietly.

“You remember what they said about sex in the hot tub,” Kurt replied, catching on quickly.

“I do. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.”

She closed her eyes once more and rocked back against the jet, letting it hit her clit. The water splashed against the sides.

Kurt watched as the woman he loved pleasured herself in front of him. His cock began to thicken but refused to touch himself.

“Mmm,” she groaned. “Fuck this feels good.” Her breathing hitched in her throat before she let out a playful giggle. “Yeah!”

“You like that?” He coaxed.

She nodded, biting down on her lower lip.

“That’s my girl. God you’re beautiful.”

Kurt watched as Diane rocked against the jet. She placed one arm on the side of the tub and grasped one of her breasts and pinched a nipple with the other. “Fuck!”

He repositioned himself as he watched her. “Just incredible,” he mused to himself.

“Fuck. Kurt?”

“Yes?” He panted, resisting the urge to join her.

Diane stopped and sighed. “This isn’t working. I need more.” She put both arms up on the edge of the hot tub and pushed herself up, bracing her leg on the side of the tub as she did. Diane looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Kurt rose and slowly walked over to her, showing off what she’d done to him, before submerging himself as he positioned himself in front of her. He breathed deeply, inhaling her musk, before looking up at her.

She placed a hand on his head and placed one leg over his shoulder to pull him into her as deeply as possible. Kurt dove in to her, flicking her clit and sliding in a single finger and crooking it forwards. 

Diane rocked into his face as she edged closer. “Oh, god!” She let out from deep within.

Kurt latched on to her clit and slid in another finger, knowing just how to get her off.

She gasped as the first wave of her release hit her, almost immediately. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her into him. Her toes curled as her heel dug into his shoulder. Her thighs shook visibly as her body reacted to this pleasure.

Diane growled, riding his face, before quickly backing off. She hissed as she tugged on his hair, pulling him back from her. She looked down at him and smiled, panting and gasping for air. 

Kurt rose from the water and leaned in to kiss her. Diane reached down and slowly stroked his prominent erection. He groaned into her mouth once her delicate hands touched him.

“How about we take this to the shower and I’ll show you a trick I learned from a story I didn’t read you?” She offered.

He leaned back and furrowed his brow as the corners of his lip twitched upwards; Diane continued sliding her hand up and down his shaft. “Or I could bend you over right here and make you cum twice as hard as you just did.”

“Ooh,” she teased, looking at his lips before she leaned in and kissed him. Diane pulled back and remarked, “I taste yummy.” She stroked him harder and kissed him again.

Diane released him and swung her leg outside of the water and climbed down into the grass. A chill overtook her as the air felt crisper than it had just twenty five minutes ago. She leaned over the side of the hot tub and smiled. “Care to join me?”

Kurt climbed out of the hot tub as gingerly as he could with a throbbing hard on and walked behind her, positioning himself at her slick entrance. He slid himself up her slit a few times, “are you ready for me?”

“Always,” she purred, wiggling her ass back into him.

With one painfully long thrust, he was deep inside of her. “Oh god!” She groaned, melting into him.

He pushed into her slowly, knowing full well what he was doing to her body.

“God you feel good inside me. More.”

“More?” He pulled back before pushing in deep once again, taking her breath away.

“Yes!” She growled.

Kurt grasped her hips and pulled most of himself out of her, leaving just the tip inside. “Come get it,” he ordered, quietly, watching where they were joined, for the show to start.

Diane pushed back into him as he ran his hands up and down her back. She grasped the edges of the tub as she squeezed her PC muscles. Kurt threaded his fingers into her hair and tugged gently.

“Fuck Diane.”

“Yes! Cum for me,” she panted.

Kurt’s eyes slammed shut, his fingers digging into her hips. “Yes!” He pushed himself into her as she kept fucking him back. 

“Please?” She begged.

“God!” He groaned as his orgasm slammed into him. Kurt held himself deep into her bucking a few times as Diane rotated her hips around him, her head dropping in exhaustion between her arms.

She rose slowly and pressed her back into Kurt’s sweaty chest. His hands moved down her sides and wrapped around her tummy, pulling her as close to him as they could get.

Kurt nuzzled her hair and breathed deep, inhaling her scent. “You know what?”

“Hmm?” She replied lazily.

“I still owe you an earth shattering orgasm.”

“That you do. I’m sure you’re good for it.” Diane stepped forward as Kurt slid out of her. “Take the wine inside and I’ll shut the lid,” she offered with a wink.

Kurt took ahold of the glasses and walked them over to the concrete and set them down before walking back over to help her with the lid.

“You don’t have to...”

“I know. “

They shut the lid and secured the locks. Kurt picked up the two glasses and offered one to Diane. She took it and sipped before spitting it out into the grass.

He looked at her. “What…?”

“Bromine.”

Kurt laughed as they both spilled out what was left in their glasses, on the grass. He reached over and took her hand in his. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Diane replied before yawning. “You wore me out, though.”

“Give me your glass and I’ll meet you in the bedroom?”

“Sure.” Diane let go of his hand, opened the door and bent over to pick up his clothes by the door.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be long.”

Kurt gave her a playful smack on her ass as she walked towards the staircase.

“Hey!” Diane yelped, surprised, as she climbed the stairs, walking through the bedroom and turned on the shower. Despite not having done anything in the hot tub, she still wanted to get the chemicals off of her and she figured it’d be the best way to try to cool down a bit before bed.

As she was finishing up, a few minutes later, Kurt walked in, “can I join you?”

“Almost done. I’ll meet you in bed.” She opened the shower door and kissed him before walking past to grab a towel.

He took her spot and rinsed the chemicals from himself. After toweling himself off few minutes later he turned off the light and walked into the bedroom to find Diane in bed, sans clothing.

“So PJs are optional?”

She looked up from her phone and smiled. “It’s an amazing feeling. Freeing, almost.”

Kurt climbed into bed next to her, placing a kiss on her shoulder before getting comfortable. “So you’ll be okay if I join you?”

“Mmm. Please do!” Diane set her phone down on the night stand and reached to turn off the light.

He watched and smiled at the woman next to him.

“What?” She asked, somewhat suspicious, as she turned around.

“Nothing. I’m just enjoying this new side of you.”

Diane laughed. “You’ve seen my ass before, McVeigh!”

“And I’ll never tire of it. I meant the more relaxed Diane.”

She settled next to him, her hand grasping his before interlacing their fingers. “Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Diane awoke just before dawn the next morning and try as she might, she just could not seem to fall back asleep. So, she got out of bed and decided to make coffee and watch the sunrise from the patio.

She put on Kurt’s red flannel shirt and a pair of his shorts before she put the coffee on. Several minutes later, it had finished brewing. Diane poured herself a cup of the hot, satisfying liquid and wrapped her hands around the mug as she walked back up to the bedroom and out on to the porch, overlooking the lake.

It was a cool snap in late summer so Diane’s mind went to envisioning what fall would look like here. She watched birds fly over and land in the water, smiled at the thin layer of fog that had grown over the water, watched as the colors in the sky changed from oranges and yellows to a lighter and lighter blue.

A chill swept over her before she took another sip of her coffee.

Several minutes of quiet solitude passed before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her lower half. “Good morning,” Kurt offered as he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulders.

Diane closed her eyes and smiled. “Good morning. Coffee’s ready.”

He inhaled. “I see that.”

She offered him a sip of hers, which he happily took. Diane turned around, “Kurt!”

Kurt smiled as she realized he had come straight from bed still unclothed. “What?”

“We’re outside. And it’s light out!”

“Who’s going to see? If a boat comes by, they won’t be able to make out anything important. Plus, someone took my shirt.”

Diane put her forehead on his chest and responded playfully, “It’s warm and it smells like you,” she gushed. “You like?”

“Yes. I love you in my shirt. Very sexy.” Kurt began to toy with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning one.

He took another sip from her cup and kissed her on her crown. “And just how did you think skinny dipping is going to work?”

“I don’t know. I thought we’d get dressed then get in the water and then disrobe?”

Kurt chuckled. “That sounds like a lot of extra work to me.”

“I know.”

He set down the now empty coffee mug on the railing and turned her around, embracing her once more and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Look around. There’s no one near us. There aren’t any neighbors for miles.”

Diane rested her head against his and sighed, “I know. It’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“Yep. I’m going to get myself some coffee. Care for a refill?”

“Sure.”

Kurt took the mug back into the kitchen. Diane looked around and, biting down on her lower lip, got an idea. But before she could talk herself out of it, she went ahead with it.

He returned a minute later to find Diane had divested herself of all of her, well his, clothing, standing in the same spot facing the lake as when he’d left.

“There’s my girl,” he offered with a big smile. Kurt set down the coffee next to her and joined her, leaning on the railing, taking in the view. “Just beautiful.”

“It certainly is,” she replied with a smile. Diane bumped him with her shoulders before getting a chill. “Okay, I love this idea but maybe I’ll try again later. It’s too cold out to be wearing nothing!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Sorry. I can’t hear you over the chattering of my teeth!”

“Hold on.”

Kurt walked back in to the house as Diane began putting on his shorts only to have him return moments later carrying the comforter from the bed. “C’mere.”

She smiled as she took off his shorts and tossed them over the railing, walking over to him. Kurt shook his head and spread out the heavy blanket over her shoulders, wrapped it around his then pulled her close to him.

“You’re right. This is much better.”


	7. Chapter 7

Diane stretched and with a pronounced yawn, said, “I think I’m going to go take a nap.”

Kurt looked at his watch, “it’s only 1030. Aren’t afternoons for naps?”

“I’m on vacation. And I can nap whenever I want to.”

“I swear if I come upstairs and find you checking email…”

“You’ll what? Bend me over your knee?”

“Depends. Is that on your list, too?”

Diane laughed. “Feel free to join me if you’d like.” She walked off and up the stairs.

Kurt went back to reading the paper but after several minutes of silence, his curiosity got the best of him. He quietly walked up the stairs to peek into the bedroom, fully expecting to find Diane with her laptop open. Instead, he found his wife sleeping quite soundly on top of the duvet.

Kurt grabbed a light blanket from the chair in the corner of the room and placed it on top of her. As much as he’d like to join her, he figured she could use the rest. Plus, he wasn’t really in the resting mood so he decided to leave her be. He walked back down to the chair he’d been occupying and picked up another section of the newspaper, quickly getting lost in the list of recommended books.

An hour and a half later, Diane padded down the steps, quietly, after what had turned out to be a very restful nap. “Kurt?”

She looked around the room and was unable to find him. “Where are you?” 

Diane continued wandering around the room but before she got to the kitchen, a movement outside caught her eye. She walked to the glass door and noticed splashing in the pool. Kurt was doing laps.

She stretched before running back upstairs into the bedroom to change into her swimsuit. After digging, she found she was without. Diane shook her head and, instead, took off all of her clothes. As she moved around the room, she hesitated at the bathroom to see if she should wrap a towel around herself or just go as is. Diane looked at herself in the mirror but as she reached for the linen, Kurt’s words echoed through her head, “no more embarrassment this week.”

She sighed and smiled as she found a clip to pull back her hair before walking back down the stairs; she was really going to do this.

Diane opened the door and took a deep breath before setting foot outside. As soon as the warmth of the sun touched her skin, she smiled, realizing she’d made the right choice. She walked to the edge of the pool and weighed her options.

“Do I lay on the chair and wait for him to finish? Do I just dive in and scare the bejezus out of him? Maybe I’ll just sit on the stairs and make my presence known.”

And that’s what she did. Diane walked to the steps and put in a toe, tentatively. The water was warm so she stepped in and almost fully submerged herself, sitting on the step and resting against the wall.

Kurt approached and Diane kicked in front of her to let him know she was there. He stopped in front of her and smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Sleep well?” He asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Mmhmm. Since when do you do laps?”

“I’ve always loved swimming. I just rarely get to do it.” Kurt panted as he sat on the ledge on the side facing the sun.

“I learn something new about you every day.” Diane waded over and stopped in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs before letting her legs float up behind her.

“Did you…?”

“What?”

“Did you walk out here like that?”

“Well yeah. Someone took my suit out of our luggage.” Diane gently dug her fingernails into his thigh.

“I meant more like did you wear a robe or a towel.” He grinned. “Did you like my surprise?”

“Sure. We’ll go with that.” 

“I took mine out, too, you know,” he reminded her.

“That’s not the point. You could have warned me.”

“What?” He chuckled, “and miss this?”

Diane leaned forward and kissed him before letting go and completely submerging herself under water. She popped up moments later, her hair slicked back, and blew a breath of air from her mouth, clearing the water from her lips. “This feels good,” she cooed as she moved to sit next to him on the ledge.

“It does.”

Diane placed her hand back on Kurt’s thigh as he wrapped his arm around her lower abdomen, pulling her closer to him.

The couple sat there in quiet solitude for several minutes, letting the sun kiss their bare flesh and the perfectly heated water wash over them.

“We need to do this more often.”

“Hmm?”

“Just being. Getting away from noise. Sunbathing. Nude.” She smiled to herself. “Pool sex…”

Kurt chuckled. “Trying to turn me on, Miss Lockhart?”

“Always.”

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

Diane’s smile grew as her hand trailed up his thigh.

Kurt placed his hand on hers, “we don’t have to do this, you know.”

She looked up at him, somewhat surprised. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No. I just don’t want you to think…”

“Stop. Remember? No embarrassment.”

“Okay, so I’m a bit uneasy about doing this outside.”

Diane looked at him and opened her mouth, ready to respond with the obvious.

“Yeah, I know we fooled around outside last night. But it was dark.”

She shifted her position on the ledge to straddle him, putting her arms around his shoulder. “We don’t have to do this.”

He scoffed. “Then why are you sitting on my lap.”

Diane leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “Because the view is better from here.”

Kurt let out a relieved smile.

“I mean it. It’d be something fun to do but we don’t have to. We can sit here and do laps and just hang out in the water.” She kissed him again, “it’s not on my, what did you call it? ‘Something I need to do to have a fulfilled life?’”?

“I guess when it actually came down to it…” Kurt looked up into her sparkling green eyes and saw love and understanding, and a hint of lasciviousness and stopped himself. “What am I fucking crazy?”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, hard, pulling her even closer to him. Diane laughed and quickly reciprocated. His hands trailed down her lower back, stopping on her ass. He kneaded her, rougher than usual, as his cock began to grow.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and whimpered at his ministrations. The fingers on one hand explored her ass, delving closer to her sweet spot, as he pulled her impossibly closer. Diane giggled before gasping as Kurt’s exploratory fingers found her clit.

“Right there,” he groaned as he massaged her swollen nub.

“Yeah,” she sighed, rocking her hips against him. His cock continued to grow longer, harder, between their stomachs. Diane kissed him as she ground against his hand. She changed the positioning of her head and moved one hand from his hair down between them to grab ahold of him, to stroke him, briefly before sliding himself deep into her.

Kurt groaned in to her mouth, moving his hand back to her ass, as her silky warmth enveloped him. Diane moved her hand back up into his hair and tugged, riding him. “God you feel good inside me.”

“Turn around.”

Diane looked down on him with a question on her face before complying. She did as she was asked and slipped him back inside of her, rocking her hips and bouncing on him.

His hands slid down her sides stopping on her hips. His fingers dug into her flesh as he guided her over him. Kurt watched her ass as he slid into her.

“Oh god! Kurt!” Her body fell back into his. Diane reached down and pulled one of his hands to her breast, holding him tightly in place.

Kurt groaned. “Yeah.”

“I’m close,” she sobbed. 

“I know.” He flexed his internal muscles as he pushed into her faster and harder. “Come on.”

She groaned. “It’s… don’t stop.”

Kurt thrust into her harder, squeezing her chest hard enough to leave fingerprints, but she only encouraged him. 

Diane could only whimper as her climax crept closer. “AH!” She growled as she finally achieved her release. 

Kurt released her breast and held her down on to him as wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

“Oh shit,” she gasped, finally.

“Mmm. There’s my girl.”

She smiled. “Wow.”

Kurt relaxed his grip as Diane began rocking her hips again, after the little shockwaves had subsided. “I need you to cum for me, Kurt.”

“Yeah, about that.”

She stilled and fumbled to turn around on him.

“I may have taken care of myself before you got up.”

She looked down at him, panting. “What?”

He nodded with a devilish grin.

Diane reached between them and slid herself down on to him once more.

“Tell me what you were thinking about.” She leaned her head back and pressed her chest into him, her eyes rolling back into her head as she focused on getting a second orgasm from him. Diane rode him with more precision, her clit purposefully hitting his lower abdomen with each deliberate thrust. “Everything.”

“I started by remembering last night. Watching you try to get yourself off in the hot tub. That was incredible.”

She nodded as she continued to ride him.

“And then I thought about you giving a hand job to my parking break.”

Diane laughed out loud.

Kurt grinned as he pushed back into her, reminding her of her previous rhythm.

She nodded, picking it back up. “Keep going.”

“Then that time in the courthouse parking structure, when you came into the car and put your hand on my thigh, almost grabbing my cock. When I fingered you and how hard you came for me. How incredible you tasted and how I just wanted to take you in the front seat, making you cum over and over and over. So hard your stilettos pierce the glass of your windshield.”

Diane shook her head with a smile, breathing heavily. “Stop making jokes! Please?” 

“I love your smile.” He met her thrust for thrust and bit down on her clavicle, sucking hard for a split second before moving his mouth up her neck, deliberately rubbing his mustache over her tender flesh.

She whimpered. “Don’t stop,” referring to nothing in particular.

“Ooh, you’re getting close.”

Diane nodded again, biting down on her lower lip as she focused on the tension building within her.

Kurt moved his hand from around her ass down to her clit and rubbed it, furiously quickly.

She gasped. “Oh god!”

His breath was hot in her ear, against her neck, as he continued his aural assault. “God you feel incredible on my cock.”

Diane nodded. 

“Cum for me.”

She rode him harder, splashing water all around them as their bodies thrashed against one another’s. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she crept closer to what was promising to be an unbelievable orgasm.

“God,” he groaned. “Do you remember how quiet we had to be the first time you fucked me in your office? That was amazing. You had to bite down on my shoulder to keep from screaming. You rode me so hard. Come on.”

She whimpered.

Kurt leaned forward and bit down on a nipple.

“Yes!” She screamed as she finally came. He moved his hand to her ass as he pushed back into her, feeling himself nearing release.

Diane’s screams of pleasure echoed off of the trees.

Kurt slammed into her, water splashing everywhere, harder and faster until he finally came. “Oh sh…” 

He pulsed deep within her as their bodies twitched with the remnants of release.

She slowed and finally stopped, kissing him sweetly and contently for several moments. Diane stopped and rested her forehead on his as they worked to catch their breath.

“Damn.”

“Hmm?”

“I was trying to get you to three.”

She laughed. “I’m going to have a hell of a time walking later so three might have broken me!”

Kurt laughed. “There’s always later.”

“Oh good lord,” she replied, rolling her eyes as she moved her head back to look at him. “Is this a new thing? To see how many times you can get me off in a day?”

“Well it didn’t start that way. But now that you mention it…”

“Kurt!”

Diane climbed off of him and sat next to him on the ledge, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hand back on his thigh. Kurt, too, moved his hand around her waist to hold her close.

“Hey,” she started. “We can cross something off of our to do lists.”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“And I want to see what else you’ve got on there.” She playfully bit his shoulder. 

He shivered, slightly. “Ditto.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I was thinking about going out on the boat and maybe doing some fishing tomorrow. Care to join me?”

Diane finished chopping celery and put it in the salad. “Sure. I’ll bring a book.”

“Or you could fish, too.”

“I know. But I prefer to watch you in action. Besides, it’s easier to sunbathe without having to constantly be checking the line and whatever. Plus, you don’t have to be clothed to sunbathe.” She washed the grape tomatoes and dried them off before dumping those into the salad. "In fact, I believe clothing is discouraged..."

Kurt grinned.

“Plus, someone got rid of my swimsuit…”

“You’re welcome.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. “The chicken’s almost done. I’ll meet you at the table.”

With that, Kurt walked off and left Diane to finish the salad. Not a minute later, she carried it into the dining area and placed it in the middle of the table. 

Before taking her seat, Diane ran up the stairs to the bedroom to dig through her laptop bag, quickly finding what she was looking for, and then ran back down to her seat.

Kurt walked in with their dinner and chuckled as he took note of the two yellow legal pads sitting on the table. “What? No pens?”

“Oh!” Diane rose and before Kurt could remind her he was just joking, she walked over to her purse and fished one out. “We’ll share this one.” She offered as she placed it on the table.

Diane dished out portions of their dinner and Kurt returned to the table with a bottle of white and two glasses. He poured them and sat across from her. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she smiled as she took her first sip. “God that’s good!”

Kurt smiled and joined her before looking over at Diane’s list.

She turned it around and presented it to him, doing the same with his list before taking a look. “Food?” She questioned as she took a bite of the chicken he’d just taken off the grill.

“Yeah. Like whipped cream and chocolate sauce.”

“That could be fun. You know you don’t need an excuse to lick me Mister McVeigh,” she flirted.

He grinned. “I know. And you’re quite tasty. I just thought...”

“I could pour honey on your nipples and lick and suck and bite it off.” Diane bit down on her lower lip and looked at Kurt’s chest.

“Exactly.”

“But first, dinner.” She sighed as she went back to the food in front of her.

“Okay,” he chuckled.

Diane scooted her chair in closer and, kicking off her shoes, she ran her foot up his calf, to his thigh. Her foot hit his cock and she kneaded him, smiling innocently as she continued to enjoy her dinner.

“It’s not gonna work, Miss Lockhart.”

“Hmm? I’m just eating dinner.”

“This works both ways, you know.”

She smiled. “I do.”

Her foot worked harder and faster, willing him to continue to get hard.

“My thing was in public, remember?”

Diane stopped. “Oh yeah. Well, I still like feeling you.”

“And I you.”

“Oh well,” she replied simply as she propped her other foot up on Kurt’s lap. “Then how about a massage?” She wiggled her toes at the suggestion.

Kurt reached down and squeezed her foot once. “After dinner.”

Diane grinned. “Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

A dream jolted Diane awake. She panted, trying to catch her breath. “What the…?” The first hint of daylight was peeking over the horizon but she refused to get up. 

Diane went to roll over but realized the top half of Kurt’s body was splayed out across her back. He was snoring softly, completely safe. She smiled as she sighed and resigned herself to her fate. “There are worse things,” she thought as she shook off her dream of being shipwrecked while trying to care for a severely injured Kurt.

But he was fine. They were fine.

As she tried to fall back asleep, she replayed the details in her mind, wondering why her mind chose to go there. After a few minutes, she smiled. “Fishing.” Diane sighed as she began to relax again.

Kurt shifted, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades before pulling her body into his, roughly.

“Kurt!” She chuckled.

“Mine,” he replied sleepily as he pulled her into him, resting his hand on her tummy.

The couple fell back asleep and rested for a few more hours.

Kurt woke before Diane, rising to put on a pot of coffee before shaving.

“Don’t go,” she mumbled.

“The coffee won’t make itself.”

“True. Go.”

He laughed before placing a kiss on her shoulder and walking downstairs. Diane stretched and smiled before remembering her dream from earlier. Her eyes opened as she shook off the dream. “It’s not real.”

“What’s not?” Kurt replied as he came back up the stairs.

“Hmm?”

“What’s not real?”

“Oh. A dream I had. We were shipwrecked and I had to take care of you.”

“Sounds like fun. Or was it a Gilligan’s Island thing?”

She laughed as she rose and walked into the bathroom behind him, “hardly. More like a Lost thing.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Hence the reminder to myself.” She placed a kiss on his shoulder before sitting on the sink next to him, watching him shave. “I like watching you.”

Kurt swiped a bit of shaving cream from his chin and placed it on the tip of Diane’s nose. “So you’ve said.”

She giggled as she squinted and hopped off the sink to wipe it off. “When did you want to go out today? Isn’t fishing supposed to be best in the early morning?”

He smiled as he continued to groom himself. “We missed that. I figured we could go after breakfast. By the way what are you making?”

“Me! You… damn, it is my turn, isn’t it?” She wrapped her arms around his midsection and kissed her way across his shoulders to rest his chin on his other shoulder. “But you’re much better at it than I am.”

Kurt chuckled again. “Nice try. Scramble a couple of eggs and put on some toast and I’ll fry some bacon. Deal?”

“Fine.”

Diane focused on his shoulder in the mirror, “is that a bruise?”

“Yeah, I got bitten in the pool yesterday.”

She flashed a fake smile as she exited the bathroom to change.

Diane slipped on a light sundress, figuring it’d be easy to remove and get back into in the middle of the lake on a small-ish boat without being too obvious.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and set out another for her husband then walked over to her tablet to read the news. Diane scrolled for several minutes before realizing she’d had enough. She was on vacation after all. Instead, she went back to Literotica to see if anything new had been posted and maybe fish for new to do list ideas.

Instead, after curling up under a blanket, Diane found herself lost in a story of a young male intern at a law firm, desperate to please the only named female partner in an attempt to further his career. Sure it seemed trite but she just couldn’t help but hold out hope that just maybe she’d get hers in the end.

Half a story and two beautifully submissive orgasms later, Diane was shocked back to reality by a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning.” Kurt chuckled when she jumped. 

“Oh! Good morning! There’s uh, there’s a mug on the counter for you.”

He raised his mug of coffee to her, “I saw that. What are you reading that’s got you all flustered?”

“Oh. Um, a story.”

“Oh yeah? Anything you’d like to share?”

“Absolutely.” She turned off her tablet and tossed it on the couch before walking over to sit next to Kurt. “It’s a story of a strong, powerful litigator and a young paralegal, desperate to prove his worth. Very good.”

“Really?” Kurt scooted closer and pulled her legs on to his lap, caressing her bare knee with his middle finger. “You like being in charge, hm?”

“Depends on whom I’m in charge of.”

He grinned. “As much as I’d love to continue this conversation…”

She leaned in for a kiss, “food?”

“You read my mind.”

“Perfect. I could use a refill anyway.” She emptied her coffee mug and rose to walk into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kurt followed close behind, “how about you finish the story over breakfast?”

“Good idea.”

The couple cooked together before sitting at the table. Diane finished the story and looked over her glasses at Kurt whom she found sitting back across from her, arms crossed grinning.

“You’re right. That was very nice. Got any more stories on there? Maybe you can read to me while we’re on the water.”

“I do. Anything pique your interest?”

“Oh all kinds of things.” Kurt made a show of adjusting himself as he rose to collect the dishes from the table. “I’d say stories about fooling around outdoors…”

“But you think we could live out something better than they could write?”

“Exactly.” He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s get ready to go out.”

She smiled as she finished what was left of her coffee. Diane rose from the table and pulled some things together in a large canvas bag to take out on to the water- towels, her tablet, and sunscreen. She put her sunglasses on her head and went into the kitchen to grab water from the fridge. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Got bug spray?”

“Oh. No. I’ll run upstairs to get some. I need my flips anyway.”

Diane walked upstairs, slipped on her sandals and grabbed her bug repellant then walked back downstairs to find Kurt standing by the door as he slipped the keys to the boat in his pocket. He grabbed ahold of two fishing rods he’d pulled from the shed the night before and turned to find Diane smiling at him.

“Ready?”

“Yep.” He replied simply.

Kurt took the bag from Diane and slung it over his shoulder before taking ahold of her hand and leading them out the back door, towards the water.

“This is beautiful,” she mused quietly.

“It is.”

They walked for a few minutes, taking the long route to the dock, enjoying the sounds and smells of nature that surrounded them.

“Hey,” Diane stopped, tugging Kurt to face her.

“Hm?”

“This tree looks awfully sturdy.”

“It does,” he nodded, clearly not yet getting the hint.

“Seems it’d be perfect for you to, maybe, pin me against?”

He raised his eyebrow, looking at her as she smiled back at him. “Yeah?”

“It was on your list, wasn’t it?” Diane backed to the tree, pulling him with her.

Kurt set down the rods and bag and approached Diane, quickly pinning her against the tree with his body. His hands wrapped around her back as he pulled her impossibly closer, kissing her deeply.

Diane placed her hands around his neck and slowly raised her leg, wrapping it around his calf.

He groaned as his cock began to stiffen. Kurt pulled back to look at her face to see if she was still on board with this.

Seemingly reading his mind, Diane bit down on her lower lip and pushed him to his knees in front of her.

Kurt grinned as he took her leg in his hand and placed it over his shoulder, kissing his way up her skirt.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

Diane had forgone undergarments just for this but hadn’t told him. This realization gave Kurt the go ahead to place his mouth on her. All of her. Her wet mound had been begging for his touch since she rose and started reading smut first thing that morning.

“Oh god,” she moaned as she placed one hand on his head. Her fingers threaded through his hair. “You’re so… fuck that feels good.”

Diane sighed before a shiver overtook her body. “Kurt?”

“Mm?” He moved a hand up her abdomen to feel her soft skin.

With her free hand, she grasped for something to steady herself. She was going to cum soon and she refused to fall. Luckily, she found a medium sized offshoot of a branch from the tree she was currently up against to hold on to.

“Yes,” she gasped. “It’s so close. Don’t stop!”

Kurt moved his hand to her lower abdomen and placed his thumb over her clit. With a few well-placed strokes, he had her starting to shake. He licked and stroked and sucked as his thumb moved faster over her.

“Yes!” She screamed. Her body trembled almost violently as the first shockes of her orgasm hit her. Diane held her breath before letting out a low, grateful growl. Her hips bucked against his face before her fingers released his hair.

“Oh…” she panted, struggling to catch her breath. “God you’re good at that. C’mere.”

Kurt released her from his mouth and rose slowly, kissing her as he stood.

Diane kissed him back as her hands trailed down his body, quickly finding his belt and buttons on his jeans. His zipper came down as soon as she had him unbuttoned. Without breaking their kiss, Diane reached in and pulled out his hard cock, stroking slowly as she did.

Kurt groaned into her mouth before pulling back and looking down at her ministrations.

She did the same before asking, playfully, “like this?” Diane wrapped her leg around his hip and pulled him closer as she slid him within her.

“God yes!”

He pumped his hips into her a few times kissing as he did only to stop after a few more thrusts. Holding himself deep within her, he asked, “is this… are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, this tree is just a lot more uncomfortable than I thought it’d be.”

He let out a relieved sigh and kissed her once more. “How about you turn around and hold on to it?”

“Okay,” she smiled.

Diane let go of his leg before Kurt slowly pulled out of her. She turned quickly and, holding on to the tree in front of her, bent at the waist. “Yeah, this is better.”

Kurt looked down as he slid himself into her once more. His hands came to rest on her hips. “The view is beautiful coming and going.” He started pumping her once more.

“Oh yeah,” he groaned.

“Yes! Kurt! God that feels good!”

“Oh yeah!” He pushed himself into her harder and faster. Diane met him thrust for thrust.

The sounds of their sex echoed off of the surrounding trees. Kurt grunted as he felt himself get closer to an orgasm.

“Diane.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m…”

“I know.” Diane leaned forward and reached underneath her, grasping and tugging his balls.

“Oh shit!” Kurt’s toes curled as his fingers dug into her soft flesh.

“Cum for me baby,” she coaxed. Diane tugged a little harder, pulling Kurt’s release from him.

He slammed into her and held himself there as shock after shock hit him.

Diane released him and grinned, recognizing that familiar feeling. 

Kurt ground his hips into her as he began to withdraw himself.

“Wait.” She grabbed his hand from her hip and moved it to her clit, showing him what she needed. “I’m close.”

“Mm.” He panted, pushing himself into her as his fingers found a similar rhythm.

“Yes!” Diane reached forward and held on to the three in front of her, grasping hard as she pushed back into him. “Oh god!”

“Come on. Give it to me,” he groaned, fucking her with everything he had.

“Yes!” She screamed. 

Kurt held on to her as her body fell forward, his going with it.

Diane’s body tensed before she relaxed, grinning like a fool.

He pushed her body closer to the tree and held her tight as his softening cock slipped out of her.

“I love mother nature,” she giggled.

Kurt chuckled as he stood and bent over to pull up his shorts and pants.

Diane stretched as she stood, letting her dress fall back around her. She turned around and watched Kurt get dressed.

“This was definitely a good idea.”

He nodded.

Kurt let out a satisfied sigh before turning to take ahold of the rods, gear, and bag he’d set down.

Diane brushed off her hand on her dress and took ahold of his. “Ready to go fishing?”


	10. Chapter 10

The boat was bigger than they’d expected. Kurt climbed on board first and offered a hand to Diane, which she graciously accepted.

He familiarized himself with the controls as she found a comfortable spot to stretch out on. “You got it taken care of, captain?”

“I do.”

The engine roared to life and within minutes, they were moving away from shore. Kurt found a peaceful spot right in the middle of the lake and killed the engine. He walked to the stern of the boat to find his bride completely divested of her clothing with her sunglasses perched on her nose.

He stopped and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. “Need a hand with sunscreen?”

“I’ve got it handled. But you can feel free to watch,” she flirted.

Kurt smiled before sitting across from her and propping up his legs. “As you were.”

Diane grinned and squeezed some of the coconut smelling lotion into her hands. She smeared it between her palms and began lathering herself up, starting with her arms, then shoulders. Diane squeezed some more into her hands before slowly massaging her breasts.

She looked up to Kurt and grinned as she did, pinching her nipples for effect.

Kurt groaned. “You don’t want to forget your lower body.”

“Well, I already got my legs,” she replied, feigning innocence. She applied more lotion to her hands and began working her way down her abdomen.

With the little grease she had left on her hands, she cupped herself, hissing at her touch. “I guess I’m a little sore.”

He smiled. “And I’m a little turned on.”

She giggled. “Only a little?”

“I don’t have much to give right now so the fact that I’ve any blood pumping to my cock is a friggin’ miracle.”

Diane let out a hearty laugh. “True.” She dropped the sunscreen in her bag and stretched out. “Show’s over, cowboy.”

“It’s never over.” 

Kurt rose and kissed her once before walking over and putting his rod and reel together. After a few minutes, Kurt was ready to cast his line. He looked over at Diane to at least offer to get hers ready, knowing full well she wouldn’t be interested, only to see her sound asleep. At least, that’s how she looked underneath her sunglasses.

He cast his line and sat back, enjoying the quiet solitude of it all. Nature. The woman he loved. The possibility of actually being able to catch dinner. Kurt was in his element.

Several minutes passed before he felt a tug on the line. Kurt teased and pulled on it, putting in a fight as he braced himself against the side of the boat. He began reeling it in, his muscles tensing, only for the line to go limp. The fish had gotten away.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself.

Kurt pulled in the line and re-baited his hook and tried again. He let out a sigh and tried to get back to being happy with nature. After all, this was part of the joy, wasn’t it?

Almost fifteen fruitless minutes had passed before he felt another tug on the line. He was going to make this one work! He fought and pulled on the line and successfully reeled in what was easily an eight pound Coho Salmon.

Kurt proudly displayed the fish in front of himself before turning to see if Diane was awake. She wasn’t. In fact, Diane had rolled over on to her stomach sometime from when he first baited his line and now, remaining blissfully asleep. 

He decided to let her rest as he took in the beauty of the scenery, starting the engine another twenty or so minutes later. Kurt navigated back to the dock, secured the boat and packed their things. “So much for smutty stories on the water,” he thought with a chuckle.

Kurt placed his hand on her back, “hey. Time to get up.”

“Hmm?”

“Come on. Let’s go back to the house. I caught dinner.”

“Oh, good.” She stretched and moved to her side, waking slowly. Diane reached for her sundress which she easily slipped on and put on her sandals. “Sorry about that. I didn’t sleep all that well last night.”

“Yeah, the Gilligan’s Island dream. Wanna tell me about it?”

Diane laughed as she took the bag on her shoulder so Kurt could carry the rods and their dinner. She relayed the pieces of the dream she could remember, sparing certain details from the description. “And that’s when I woke up.”

Kurt opened the door to their home away from home for her and waited for her to walk in. “That sounds awful. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s just a dream.”

Diane set down the bag and kicked off her shoes. “How about we go for a swim? I feel like cooling off a bit.”

“Go for it. I’m going to clean the fish and get it cut up for dinner. I’ll join you in a bit.”

She smiled as she reached down and pulled her dress off up over her shoulders and dropped it at his feet. “Don’t be long.”

Diane walked outside and dove in, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the cool water on her body. She did a few laps before deciding to stretch out doing a dead man’s float, holding her breath for almost a minute at a time. Eventually, she turned on to her back and floated, enjoying the quiet.

Kurt joined her in the water, diving in to make enough of a splash so as not to startle her, then coming up next to her to say hi.

She righted herself and smiled. “Hi.”

Diane wrapped her arms and legs around him and floated as he moved around. “I’m sorry I couldn’t read to you today.”

“It’s okay. You checked off something from my to do list so I guess I can forgive you.”

She placed a kiss on his lips and rested her head on his shoulder. They floated and enjoyed each other’s company for a while before Diane interrupted the quiet. “I need to go inside to use the facilities. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks, I’m good. I’m about done out here. What about you?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” 

Diane grabbed a towel and dried herself off before walking in to the house. She made it upstairs to the bathroom and, moments later, she yelped, “oh my god!”

“Diane? Are you okay?” Kurt moved quickly to the inside, “Diane?”

“Upstairs. Oh my god,” she cried.

“What happened?”

“Look!” Diane looked up at Kurt and turned around, “Look at my back!”

He let out a grateful sigh as he saw the reason for her mood. Diane had a sunburn on her back. 

“We have aloe, right? You’ll be all right.”

She sighed. “Damn.”

“Get on the bed and I’ll meet you there.”

Kurt fished out the bottle of aloe with a hint of lidocaine before climbing on to the bed and straddling her. He squeezed some of the blueish gel into his hands and slowly spread it over her back.

Diane hissed at his touch before relaxing into the cooling feeling. 

Kurt massaged her, gently, until she was thoroughly covered.

“Do you have anything light you can wear? I can do this again before bed.”

“I do. Thank you.”

He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to rinse off his hands. Kurt walked back into the bedroom to find Diane back in her sundress, hanging her head, embarrassed.

“Hey. Didn’t we say no embarrassment this week?”

“Yeah. But that was supposed to be just for the perverted stuff. Not the rookie mistake of forgetting to put on sunblock!”

Kurt went to embrace her but quickly remembered her situation. “Ah.” He placed his hands on her face and kissed her lips. “It just proves you’re human. Who knew?”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Come on. Let’s grab a drink.”

“Make it a martini?”


	11. Chapter 11

“I just realized something,” Diane commented, shifting on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable.

“Hmm?”

“I can check something off of my list.”

Kurt sat and ran through what he could remember of her list. “I don’t… Which one?”

“Sensual massage.”

He smirked. “When? This afternoon?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I don’t know that I’d classify that as sensual.”

“Why not?”

“It didn’t lead to anything. Aren’t sensual massages supposed to end in an orgasm?”

She chuckled. “Usually. But I cannot think of anything more sensual than you taking care of me, massaging my body, after I did something stupid to myself.”

“It was an honest mistake.”

Diane stood and carefully straddled Kurt, kissing him as she lowered herself onto him.

Kurt’s hands moved to her hips and rested gently. He watched her face for any sign of discomfort but all he could see was desire.

“Well, nowhere is it written that sensual massages have to end with happy endings, right away, is it?” Her eyebrow arched in a challenge.

“Ooh. A technicality, counselor?”

“You bet your ass.” She kissed him and thrust her hips forward. 

Kurt moved his hands up under her sundress and kneaded her ass.

Diane hissed. “Ow!”

He chuckled. “Sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

“Oh. I don’t know. What’d you have in mind?”

Kurt moved his hands up her thighs as Diane kissed his cheek and down his neck. She licked back up his neck and bit down on his earlobe, tugging gently. He groaned as he started to thicken.

“Of course,” she continued, “I’d have to be on top.”

“Reverse cowgirl?”

She nodded and rocked her hips into him over and over again.

Kurt moved his hand to the side of her cheek and pulled her in to kiss him. “You know I’m going to need a break from you to try to recuperate.”

“Hmm?”

He kissed her again, “all the sex we’re having.”

She chuckled, “my poor baby. Too much love?” Diane ground herself into him deliberately.

Kurt sighed. “Well, either that or you’re gonna set a precedent.”

“You’re going to need it all the time, huh?”

He nodded. “Mm hm.”

“I guess I could be amenable to that.”

“Oh Mrs. McVeigh…”

Diane gasped. No one called her that. But in this moment of intimacy, it only spurred her on. She pushed back off of him and stood before kneeling in front of him. Diane looked up into his eyes as she unbuckled his belt, biting down on her lower lip as she slowly unzipped his zipper.

“You know I didn’t get to do this earlier today.”

“I know.”

“And I missed it.”

He grinned as Diane pulled his semi-hard cock out.

“Just beautiful,” she mused as she grasped him at the base. Diane took him in her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around his head.

Kurt sighed as he continued to stiffen in her mouth. He loved it when she did this. But then again, what red-blooded male wouldn’t love a blow job?

She alternated between stroking and taking the majority of him into her mouth. Diane took her time, savoring his taste and the feeling of him on her tongue, delighting in the way he moaned and sighed, loving the intimacy and the fact that she was doing this to him.

Although he didn’t want this to end, Kurt realized how long she’d been on her knees and that her jaws could possibly get sore, so he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair. “Hey.”

Diane looked up at him, rubbing his thick head between her lips, “hm?”

“C’mere.”

She released him and braced herself on his knees, pushing upwards to stand. Diane reached down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up and over her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet on the floor.

Kurt pushed his jeans down and off of him before reaching forward, offering his hands to her.

She took them and steadied herself as she straddled him, reaching between them to center him at her wet opening. Diane pushed him deep within her.

“God you’re wet!”

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. “You do that to me.”

Diane began rocking her hips slowly as she kissed him.

Kurt put his hands on her hips and was careful not to dig in his fingers, no matter how incredible she was making him feel.

She rocked up and down, swirled her hips against him, and bounced slightly. Diane pulled back to moan quietly before burying her face in his neck. “Oh yes.”

He sat back and let her take the reins. She worked herself against him, slowly letting her climax build.

Diane whimpered, panting as she began pushing her hips into him harder and faster. “I…”

“I know.” Kurt tried to hold back from thrusting up into her. “Diane.”

“Yes!”

“You feel incredible.”

She whimpered again as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

“God I love you.”

“Kurt?” She moaned.

“Come on.”

She pushed into him harder and faster, finally getting the release that had been building. “Fuck!”

“There’s my girl!”

Diane’s inner muscles clenched as she came on him. Her body shuddered, each wave hitting her deliberately before she collapsed on top of him, panting hard.

“I… I love you… too.”

Kurt ran his fingers up and down her back, pulling a giggle from her as a chill overtook her.

She kissed him then rested her forehead on his. “Bedroom?”

He chuckled. “Sure. Hang on tight.”

“Hmm?”

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and rocked back once before pushing forward and standing.

Diane giggled, “Kurt!” She wrapped her arms and legs around him, tightly as he walked towards the staircase. “Please let me take the stairs. Don’t hurt your back. You’ll need it later.”

She bit down on his shoulder playfully before he let her go. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she reached back and took ahold of Kurt’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs. 

They walked up the stairs, Diane leading the way. “Just beautiful,” he commented, staring at her ass.

“Sweet talker.” 

Once they got to the bed, she turned around to wait for Kurt, who climbed on the bed and settled quickly, making himself comfortable. “Hop on.”

Diane climbed on to the bed to straddle him, turning to face his feet. She mounted him and stroked him a few times before sliding down on to him, beginning to ride him after she got comfortable.

Kurt watched her ass, watched him slide deeper and deeper into her. He slid his hands up her back and groaned at the heat coming from her.

She leaned forward to hug his calves and giving him a better view of her ass.

“Oh god!” He groaned.

Kurt placed his thumb in his mouth before sliding it down her crack and slowing pushing it into her ass.

Diane turned her head to look back at him only to see the most delicious grin on his face. “Oh yes!”

He held his thumb in place as he started pushing back into her, fucking her faster. “Diane,” he groaned.

“Yeah? She whimpered, reaching forward to grab ahold of his feet. 

“This feels so… oh god!”

“Yes!”

Diane bit down on to his big toe, simply needing to have something in her mouth.

Kurt groaned, trying to hold on a bit longer but instead letting himself go within her.

“Fuck!” He groaned as his fingers dug into her ass, his hips pushing deep into hers.

She slowed on him and rested her head on his legs before pushing herself upwards to look back at him.

He was struggling to catch his breath but had a rather large smile on his face. “Fuck.”

Diane giggled as she rose, slowly letting him slip out of her. She swung her leg around to the side and let herself fall forward before resting her head on his shoulder.

Kurt moved his arm around her back then trailed his hands over her shoulder and arm.

“Wow.”

“Agreed.”

“One hell of a happy ending if you ask me.”

“Speaking of… would you get my back again before bed?”

“Of course. Go get the… the stuff.”

Diane chuckled. “Aloe? Not now. Now is for afterglow.”

He sighed. “Good,” he mumbled. Kurt’s eyelids grew heavy as his body relaxed even further.

She looked up at him and smiled. He’d quickly fallen asleep.

“Maybe tomorrow,” she thought as she snuggled in closer. 

Diane yawned before breathing in his scent, their scent. She smiled once more as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt awoke several hours later to the sound of rain hitting the windows. He looked to his right and found his wife sleeping peacefully before stretching and noticing the light was still on down stairs.

Climbing out of bed quietly and as gingerly as possible, Kurt grabbed a blanket at the base of the bed and placed it over Diane. He padded downstairs to turn off the lights and grab a glass of water before heading back to bed but stopped when he noticed the windows were still open. Kurt walked over and closed them tightly and hoped the carpets would be dry by morning. “It’s just damp,” he reasoned to himself.

He turned out the lights and walked back up the stairs to find the bed empty. “Diane?”

“In here,” she called from the bathroom.

Kurt tossed the blanket from the bed and crawled in, quickly getting comfortable.

Moments later, Diane returned with a bottle of aloe gel in her hand. “Would you mind?”

“But I just got in bed,” he replied, playfully.

“Do you want me to peel?” She joked back.

“Heaven’s no. Give it here.” He reached forward and took the bottle from her hand.

Diane laid down on the bed next to him, on her stomach and rest her head on her arms.

Kurt straddled her hips, his unclothed flesh pressed against hers. He poured some of the cooling gel in the palm of his hand before slathering it between his palms. Kurt placed his hands on her back and gently rubbed them onto her skin.

She hissed at their initial contact but once the cooling sensation of the lidocaine kicked in, she moaned, “that feels so good.”

He smiled as he continued on, coating her back in the gel, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Diane giggled and wiggled her body. “Hey, we just did that!”

“Hmm?”

“I can feel you against my ass, McVeigh.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Lockhart,” he replied as he pushed his hips into hers. 

Kurt sat up and kept rubbing the cooling aloe along her back, down to her hips. He climbed off of her and slathered more of the gel on her ass and backs of her legs.

Diane sighed. “Thank you.”

Kurt closed the bottle and tossed it to the floor. “You’re done. On your side.”

She rolled to face him, “you’re not going to spoon me! You saw my back.”

He frowned, genuinely.

“How about this,” she started, propping her head on her hand. “I’ll be the big spoon.”

Kurt looked at her, skeptically. “Really?”

She nodded.

He turned off the light and laid down in bed, his back facing her. 

Diane cuddled close up to his back and wrapped her arms around him.

Kurt took ahold of one of her hands and placed a kiss on her palm before releasing her. Her hand moved down his body and rested on his lower abdomen.

“Tease.”

She chuckled into his neck and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, sighing contentedly, relaxing against him.

After several moments of quiet, Kurt asked, “this isn’t weird?”

Diane laughed again, her eyes still closed. “Don’t like being the little spoon?”

“It’s just… different.”

“Mmhmm,” she replied, already half asleep.

“I’ll get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff. I'm *really* trying to get back into writing...


	13. Chapter 13

“I didn’t think it was supposed to rain at all this week,” Diane commented as she took a sip of her coffee, looking out the window.

Kurt looked up from the paper. “Good thing we went fishing yesterday.”

“Sure,” she replied, moving in her seat, remembering the mild burn she got on her backside yesterday. “Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Join me in the hot tub?”

“But it’s raining.”

“It’d be better in the snow but we’ve got a few months before that can happen.” She grinned as she rose and began disrobing.

Kurt grinned as he watched her.

As soon as she'd finished, she took her coffee mug back into the kitchen and topped it off before walking back through the living area. "Well?"

"Right behind you." He rose and took ahold of his coffee mug, following closely behind.

Diane got to the tub first and set down her coffee to undo the cover. Her husband took the opportunity to watch her bend over.

“Are you going to help me or what?” She teased, knowing full well what he was up to.

“I’m just enjoying the view.” He set down his mug next to hers and helped her with the top. “Be right back.”

Kurt grabbed his mug and went back into the house, quickly disrobing and topping off his coffee, returning moments later to find Diane submerged in the hot water.

He placed her mug next to her, set his on the edge, then joined her in the water. Kurt stretched out, long ways, and looked over at Diane. “This was a good idea.”

“Mmm.” Diane let the heat from the water and the pounding of the jets work on her back for several minutes before readjusting.

In feeling the shift in the water, Kurt looked over and grinned. “Do I get another show?”

“Hmm? Oh. Maybe later.” She looked over at him and winked as she tried to get comfortable once more.

“Hey,” he started. Diane looked at him again to see his arms outstretched. “Come ‘ere.”

“Is there room?”

“We’ll make room.”

“Okay.” Slowly, Diane rose and walked over to him. 

Kurt spread his legs and held out his arms, patting his chest. She sat between his thighs and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on her lower tummy, pulling her into his body, and sighed contentedly. “Why don’t we have one of these?”

Diane smiled. “I have no earthly idea.”

The couple sat in quiet bliss, both drinking from Kurt’s mug until it was empty. He reached for it and put it to his lips before realizing. “Hey. You drank all my coffee!”

“I had help. Plus mine is just right there. Have some of that, even if it is watered down.”

“But it’s all the way over there,” he mock whined.

“Can’t have it both ways, cowboy.” She wiggled against him to reemphasize her point.

“I can and I will.” He sat quietly for a few moments before leaning close to her ear, “go get it for me?”

Diane let out a loud bark of laughter and shook her head. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed off of him, reaching across the tub and securing the now tepid mug in her hands. Diane took a healthy sip from it before handing it to Kurt. 

He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes but before he could say anything, she grinned, “finder’s fee.”

She handed him the mug and submerged herself in the hot water, getting on her knees next to him.

Kurt finished what was left and set the now empty mug next to his. He looked over at her, “I’m starting to get a little hungry. What about you?”

“I could go for some breakfast.” She moved close to him and kissed him. “Ooh! I have an idea. Meet me in the kitchen?”

Diane rose and climbed out of the tub before taking the two mugs in her hand and walking back into the house.

“Guess I’ll just clean up here,” he teased as he watched her walk off. 

“I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave,” he thought to himself. Kurt chuckled and closed the hot tub, securing it tightly and walked back into the house. He shut the door behind him and reached for his pants, stepping into them before joining her in the kitchen.

“So what’s this idea?” Diane was standing in front of the open fridge, still completely nude, digging in the back. His eyes moved to the countertop where he found she’d already set out honey, strawberries, a bottle of champagne, and leftover chocolate fondue. He looked back at her and saw a can of whipped cream under her arm. “What’s all this?”

“Food. I remembered how I’ve wanted to play with food as foreplay.”

“Ah. I don’t…”

“It wasn’t on the list. I forgot about it. Ah ha! There you are!” Diane reached in and pulled out a container with leftover pineapple chunks. “I knew there were some of these left!”

“I was thinking of something more substantive for breakfast…”

“I’m not enough?” She playfully pouted. “Put the fondue in the microwave to warm it up a bit?”

Diane buzzed around the room, pouring fruit into a bowl, taking the lids off of the honey and whipped cream, then popping the cork to the champagne. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Kurt did as he was asked and nodded, “yep,” as he watched her move about the kitchen. “Are… are we staying in here?”

“Yep. Don’t want to get anything on the carpet.”

He looked around the room, uncertain as to where they’d end up. “Should I go get a couple of chairs?”

“No. How about a couple of old towels instead? Set them on the floor overrr… there.” She pointed to an empty corner before turning to the microwave to stir the fondue. Diane dipped in a finger to test it and licked it off. “God I’m so glad you suggested adding Grand Marnier to this. So good!”

He came back into the room, divested of his pants, two beach towels in hand. Kurt attempted to arrange them on the floor then turned to Diane, finding one hand outstretched with the bowl of fruit for him to take from her and the other digging through the cabinets.

He took it from her and reached for the honey and whipped cream, setting them on the floor next to the towels. “What next?”

“Next,” she started as she pulled the warm chocolate from the microwave, “we play.” Diane smiled at him and dipped her finger in the fondue, arching a single eyebrow as she flicked her tongue over the tip before sucking it clean. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah.”

He got to his knees first and offered a hand, which she took and sat across from him.

“So…” he started, unsure of how to proceed.

Diane leaned over and placed a small chunk of pineapple between her lips and raised her eyebrows.

Kurt leaned forward and bit most of it from her mouth. They chewed briefly before kissing one another. She sat back, “hang on,” chewed what was left and swallowed, then leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, her tongue explored his mouth and, soon thereafter, his joined hers.

He sat straight and swallowed what was left before looking back at the food to play with. Kurt grabbed the honey and squeezed a bit on to his right index finger, before tracing her jawline and down her neck.

She giggled at his choice and bit down on her lower lip in anticipation.

He placed his finger in her mouth then promptly went to work licking and sucking it off of her. It was sweet and salty, with only a slight hint of bromine, but not enough to be off-putting. 

Diane sucked what little was left on his finger, eliciting a quiet groan from Kurt, then sighed as she let herself feel what he was doing to her body.

Kurt moved the bottle to her shoulder blade and squeezed. She jumped at the sensation and fought the urge to worry if he was using too much or if it’d get on the floor. He clumsily set down the bottle before going to work on her clavicle.

His teeth grazed her flesh. 

She groaned.

His tongue traced the drip from the top of her breast all the way back up to her shoulder. 

She whimpered.

His lips latched on to the spot he’d poured the sticky liquid on, and he sucked.

She gasped.

Kurt didn’t stop. He was well on his way to leaving a hickey.

Diane ran her fingers through his hair, tugging when it started to get too intense. He relented, but only slightly, breaking suction and running his tongue along the reddened flesh.

She moaned as he latched back on. “Okay, okay, okay. My turn.”

Kurt grinned as he sat back and admired his work.

“What?”

“Nothin’. I just like marking you as mine.”

Diane’s stomach did a flip. Sure it was a primitive statement but something about him calling her “his” made her feel like a teenager again.

She reached for the fondue and coated her fingers in it before slathering them against Kurt’s nipples. Diane noticed, in the past, he seemed to have sensitive nipples so she couldn’t help but explore. She pushed him back before getting to her knees and leaned forward, circling one nipple with her tongue. Diane made eye contact as she did.

Kurt sighed as he watched her flick his stiffening peak with her tongue before suckling him. Diane wiped her finger in the middle of his chest before licking her way across, spending time to ensure it was all removed from his chest hair by nibbling and tugging on it, before getting to his other nipple.

He didn’t know it was possible, until that action, that his cock could possibly get any harder than it did in that moment.

She raised an eyebrow, quickly as an evil gleam came to her eye. He watched intently and groaned before tossing his head back and hissing as Diane bit down on it, sucking hard and flicking it with her tongue between her teeth.

“Oh fu…!”

Diane giggled into him as she showed him mercy and kissed up his neck. Kurt looked down at her and as soon as he did, her lips were on his. She pressed her chest against his and kissed him hard.

Both moaned into one another’s mouths as their breathing became more and more ragged. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. “My turn.”

“Be gentle?”

“Lay back,” he ordered.

Diane stretched out on the towel and braced herself on her elbows. Kurt got to his knees and repositioned himself over her, drawing on her taut flesh with the can of whipped cream.

She shivered when the cold cream hit her nipples and bit down on her lower lip as he continued down her stomach, stopping at her groin.

Kurt tossed the can behind him and bent forward to bite a dollop of cream from her chest. He moved up to her mouth and shared it with her before quickly going back down her body. “You didn’t think I’d go any lower with that, did you Miss Lockhart?”

“Of course not!” Truth be told, she was a bit nervous to tell him to stop before getting to her bikini line but she was relieved when he’d stopped. The last thing she wanted right now was an infection.

He bit down, deliberately, on her other nipple, pulling a yelp from her. “Hey!”

“Don’t lie to me Lockhart.” Kurt looked up at her. “It was written all over your face.”

‘I…” He interrupted her statement by burying his face into her stomach, getting whipped cream all over his mouth and in his beard.

She began to laugh but found her breath taken away yet again when fingers from his left hand found her clit. “Oh shit!”

He licked and sucked his way down her torso, sliding his fingers into her wetness and placing his thumb on her clit, massaging gently, fucking her quickly.

“Kurt!” She whined. Diane placed her hand on his head.

He continued cleaning whipped cream off of her body with his tongue as his fingers worked her more calculatingly.

“That feels so good,” she sighed.

He moved his body next to hers, continuing to manipulate her as he watched her face.

Diane reached forward and pulled his head into hers, kissing him hard as she rode his hand.

Kurt sat up and watched her face, loving the look he’d been putting on it.

“K… Kurt. I need… Oh god.”

He grinned. “You need what?”

“I need to… Oh shit. I need ride you.”

“Mmm. You need to cum first.”

“Not yet. P... Please?” 

He continued on despite her attempts at a protest. Diane groped around and when her hand finally landed on its target, she grasped him, hard.

His hips jerked. “Not yet.”

“Cum with… me. Please?”

Kurt pushed into her hand a few times, finally relenting when she ran her thumb over his tip, spreading his sticky wetness over him. “Okay. I give. You on top?”

She sighed, gratefully, and let out a deep breath before pushing herself up.

He traded places with her, moving himself so that his back was against the kitchen wall. She got to her knees and waited for him to settle.

Kurt reached forward for her. “Come here.”

Diane crawled forward and straddled him, slowly sinking down on to his waiting cock. She kissed him as her body adjusted to his girth.

He placed his hands on her ass and kneaded as she began to rock her hips forward, slowly and deliberately. She placed hers around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

Kurt let her set the pace, enjoying her grinding into him, pushing back into her sporadically. 

And after several minutes of mutual grunting, seemingly out of nowhere, he chuckled. Diane sat back, “what?” She panted and stared at him.

“Can I be cliché?”

“Huh?” She still had no idea where he was going with this and was starting to get a little frustrated for interrupting the building climax she was about to experience.

He wrapped one hand around her waist and he leaned forward to grab the bottle of champagne and waved it, raising his eyebrows a few times.

“What about it?”

He put it to his lips before pouring it over her chest and his.

Diane laughed. “God yes!” She kissed him and started rocking her hips against him as Kurt buried his face in her chest.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled in between licks and sucks.

“Yes!” She groaned as she rode him harder, pressing her lower half into him to grind her clit into his hips.

“I want to taste this on your clit.”

She giggled. “Oh god yes!”

Kurt watched as she rode him, taking another swig of the bubbly liquid then leaning forward to kiss her.

Diane giggled into his mouth as she swallowed champagne.

He set the bottle down next to them and began kneading her ass once more, pulling her into him rougher than before, encouraging her to ride him harder. She braced herself against the wall behind him.

“I love when you’re on top,” he grunted into her chest.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Make me yours.” Kurt met her thrust for thrust. “Come on baby!”

“Yes! More!”

“Take what you want.” 

“I’m…”

“I know. Give it to me!”

She let out a high pitched moan, “oh!” Diane ground her hips into him harder and faster and came. No build up and coil in her stomach, just an immediate explosion that came from out of nowhere. She bit down on his shoulder. “Shit!”

Her body jerked against his as her internal muscles squeezed him harder, quickly coaxing his orgasm from him. Kurt growled and shook, his toes curling as he growled, his orgasm hitting him hard, too.

He ran his hands up and down her back as he struggled to catch his breath. “God, Diane.” 

“Mmm.” She pulled back to look at him. “I’m a mess. I think we could use a shower.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’ll clean you off.” He arched an eyebrow and grinned, “and then get you off again.” Kurt kissed her hickey and nuzzled his way up her neck. He pushed himself up into her to reemphasize his desire to please her.

She chuckled. “Mmm. I didn’t get to eat whipped cream off of you and we didn’t even touch the strawberries.”

“Fine,” he replied playfully. “And we can play with champagne. All over your gorgeous body.” He kissed her neck once more and breathed in her scent.

They sat enjoying each other for a few moments more.

“I don’t wanna get up.” Diane flexed her PC muscles, causing Kurt’s body to jerk.

They laughed into each other’s mouths and kissed once more.

“Ditto. But unless pancakes are gonna make themselves, I think we have to.”

“Ooh! Pancakes!”

“Up!” He playfully smacked her ass. 

“Hey! I got a sunburn yesterday!”

Kurt’s face fell, “oh… I am SO sorry!”

She laughed as she pushed off of him, “you saw me earlier, Kurt! I’m just nicely bronzed now.”

“That’s not fair! I’ve got sex brain and you just rode me so good…”

“Get up,” she started with a wink. “Get the shower started and I’ll meet you upstairs after I put on another pot of coffee.”


	14. Chapter 14

After they’d cleaned up from their escapade and breakfast, the couple sat, talking.

“Internet of things is a bit… much.”

“I can see that. But it’s exciting. To think you can talk to a machine and it’ll do what you tell it!”

“Didn’t you ever see ‘Space Odyssey’?”

She chuckled. “Paranoid much?”

“Look. I’m not a ‘Prepper’ or anything but come on. That’s too much.”

“Who said that?” She replied with a laugh.

“Okay, okay. Let’s change the subject.”

She stopped and took a breath. “Yeah, good idea.”

“What do we talk about?”

“Let’s talk about…” she looked around the room, her eyes settling on the legal pads on the counter. “I’d say our To Do Lists but I think maybe we should save that for later.”

“Did you ride me too hard? Cuz I didn’t see anything wrong with it…”

She laughed. “Oh honey. That wasn’t hard.”

“Oh,” he replied flirtatiously. “it wasn’t?”

“Not for me,” she flirted.

“That sounds like a challenge, Miss Lockhart.”

“It is, Mister McVeigh. But not right now. Right now, I’ve an idea. Hang on.” She stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two champagne flutes and the bottle they uncorked earlier, coming back into the room and setting them on the table. Diane took off the top from the bottle and poured two glasses. She handed one to him and sat back against the pillows. “Let’s talk first times.”

Diane took a sip from her glass and smiled.

“Our first… Really?”

“Yeah. It’s clear we’re not going to go out and do anything today. I thought it might be insightful.”

Kurt took a sip from his glass and eyed her. “You must have a hell of a story.”

“Why do you think I got the champagne out?” She chuckled and took another sip.

“Okay but I wanted to, you know, pour this over your clit and suck it off,” he replied, quietly, his eyes beginning to cloud with lust.

Diane leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. “Do you honestly think we’d be in a cabin for a week and we’d only have ONE bottle of champagne?”

He closed his eyes and laughed. “Good point. Can I make it up to you?” Kurt leaned in and kissed her back, lingering this time.

“Yes. Tell me about your sexual awakening.” She sat back and took another drink.

He shook his head. “Why do I have to go first?”

“Because I need to work up to mine.”

“Then why did you even start any of this?”

“Kurt.” She sighed and looked down at her fingers, “maybe I felt like being vulnerable with you?” 

“Hey,” he reached forward and pushed her chin up a bit to make eye contact with her, feeling like a total shit when he saw tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Diane smiled, sniffling slightly, “maybe I’ve had too much of this. I shouldn’t be so emotional.”

“I’m sorry. Guess I just sort of just got carried away with everything.”

She let out a small smile. “We don’t have to, you know. We can read or watch tv, I’m sure there’s a game on somewhere.” Diane looked over at the television.

“Hey. It’s fine. My story just isn’t spectacular, you know? It’s embarrassing, actually. And it took me a while before I lasted more than two minutes,” he replied, feeling sheepish.

“Thank god for that,” she joked with him, showing him that he was in the clear.

He chuckled.

“You know you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.”

Kurt took a sip from his glass. “Ditto.”

She chuckled. “Ye of few words.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I was seventeen and we weren’t even dating. It was the summer before my senior year and I hung around with a bunch of guys, some I’d known since we were kids. Anyway, there was a party one Thursday night. I remember that because I always had Fridays off.” He laughed. “Don’t ask me how I managed that.”

She smiled and listened.

“My buddy Jay’s cousin was in town for a few weeks and she brought a few friends with her. They were staying in his sister’s room. We all talked and laughed all night, getting to know each other. She worked at the Piggly Wiggly back home, some southern state, and talked about going to college in the fall, wanted to study anthropology. An older, more sophisticated woman, you know?”

Diane chuckled and nodded, knowingly.

“Yeah, I know I should have waited for someone I really cared about but I was seventeen.” He finished what little was left in his glass and reached for the bottle, pouring more for himself and offering to top her off. Diane finished what was left in her glass, too and gladly accepted his offer.

“Anyway, as the night progressed, we had all paired off and I was with Jessie, my buddy Jay’s cousin?”

Again, Diane nodded as she took another sip of her bubbly liquid.

“So we went back to my parents’ place to watch an old Western movie on late night tv. She said she was a Gary Cooper fan. Anyway, the movie started and I stole a few beers from my parents’ fridge and we watched it. By the time the first commercial came on, we were making out.”

He sighed, finished all of the liquid in his glass and set it on the table. “Shit.”

“Kurt?”

“This is fucking embarrassing.”

Diane knew he was serious- he hardly ever cursed unless he missed his shot at the range or if they were in bed together and the mood called for dirty talk. She placed her hand on his thigh and scooted closer. “Remember? No judgement.”

“Yeah I know.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her, sighing as he decided to continue on with his story. “No one knows this. Well, no one but Jessie and me.”

“You don’t have to tell me, you know,” she reassured him.

“I want to.”

“Okay,” she replied, gently.

“Well, after a while of this, she pulled away and whispered ‘fuck me’ in my ear. I was already so hard it was a surprise I didn’t just finish right then.”

Diane laughed.

He smiled at the memory. “She laid down and got out of her pants, I got out of mine and I got on top of her and all I could think was ‘oh god this is really happening.’ I slid forward and kissed her and then heard someone coming down the stairs so we scrambled away from each other and managed to get our pants back on. It was my mom. She said she thought she heard something and was hoping it was me.”

Diane’s eyes were wide as she hung on to his every word.

“Mom came by and told us to be careful if we had any more to drink and not to drive anywhere, that there was a spare bedroom for her to sleep in, and then went back to bed. Jessie and I took a few minutes to catch our breath and,” his voice lowered, “I leaned over and asked her… asked her if I’d gotten it in.”

Kurt looked up at his wife, not quite sure of the reaction he’d get. Diane didn’t react, still completely into his story.

“She said ‘yes’ and that was it. I wasn’t really sure if I should try again or… Anyway, she was nice enough to stay until the next commercial before telling me how tired she was. I walked her back to Jay’s and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Never saw her again.”

Diane placed her hand on his cheek, the same that Jessie had left her parting kiss on, and rubbed her thumb reassuringly. “Oh Kurt.” She scooted closer and gave him a hug.

He took her glass from her and drank what was left. “Yeah. My buddies got me a hooker for my 18th birthday because they said I wasn’t a real man yet.”

She sat back and looked at him. “They didn’t!”

“They did. But I couldn’t. It was my first semester in college with a girl I’d known for a while that I actually slept with. Well, I only lasted for a minute but still. We slept together twice more that night and dated until the semester was almost over.”

Diane kissed him deeply. “I love you. You know that.”

Kurt nodded and rested his forehead on hers. “I do.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Me too.”

“But I’m glad it happened. It made you the amazing person you are today.”

He chuckled, not really believing her. “Thanks.”

“No. I mean it. You’re an incredibly caring and attentive lover and let me tell you that’s not something us girls get very often.”

Kurt smiled genuinely. “Girls?”

“Hey!”

He kissed her and laughed before reaching for the bottle. “It’s empty. Shall I get another?”

“Sure.”

Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek and walked back into the kitchen to retrieve another bottle from the fridge. A few minutes later, he found the bottle, popped it open, and walked back in with a bowl of strawberries.

“Thanks.” Diane took ahold of her glass and put a strawberry in her mouth. “Mm. These are so good.” She leaned forward and offered the other half to Kurt, who happily bit it from between her lips.

“Yeah. So, your turn.”

“Well my first time was with you, of course.” She blinked deliberately, barely able to hold it in.

He stared at her, not buying it for a second.

She laughed out loud. “I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Actually, it was with someone I thought was special but he turned out to be your typical college boy.”

“You waited until college?”

“I did.” She took a sip of her champagne. “I wanted it to mean something so I waited. Gary and I had been together for almost a month at that point, my first serious boyfriend, not like the boys in high school. He was pre-med so there was no way he’d turn out to be a jerk, right?”

Kurt chuckled. “Of course.”

“He took me out for Italian and we split a plate of spaghetti; he advised me to eat a lot of their bread because it was, and I quote, ‘the best in town.’ Turns out he didn’t have the money for both of us to get a meal of our own but it didn’t really matter. It was the thought that counted. We went back to his apartment and one thing led to another and we ended up in his bed. He was nice enough to go slow and say all the right things but as soon as it was over, that’s all he wanted.”

Kurt nodded, having seen it with some of his friends in college.

“No more football games or dinner dates or movies or even study dates. It was just all about the sex. And sure I went along with it at first but I wanted the connection, you know? Plus I knew what an orgasm felt like and he sure as hell wasn’t getting me there. But like I said, something was missing. The breaking point was the time I ended up taking care of myself after he finished then went to take a shower, like he always did afterwards because, you know, ‘sex is dirty,’ then seeing how angry he got with me, that he didn’t get me there and I’d been leading him on, that I realized I deserved better.”

Kurt nodded along, his heart breaking for her.

“Sorry. I’m rambling. Anyway, we had a hell of a fight that night. Even though we’d been together for almost three months by that time, he thought he had a chance when arguing against me. Standing up for myself and walking out that night was almost as good as the orgasm I gave myself a few hours earlier.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’d expect nothing less.” Kurt reached over and took ahold of her hand, just as she had done earlier. “I guess neither of us had a good first time.”

“Sounds like it.”

“But like you said, ‘it just made you the amazing person you are today.’”

“True. It did teach me never to settle, especially in bed.”

Kurt set his glass on the table, taking hers from her hand and doing the same with hers. “Good to know you didn’t settle with me.”

“Never.”

They kissed, his hand on her cheek, moving back to behind her head, her hand resting on his chest.

Diane pulled back first and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too.”


	16. Chapter 16

“You know what I just realized?”

“Hmm?”

“We haven’t actually exchanged lists and taken a look at them.”

Kurt looked at her. “I think you’re right.”

“Do you want to take a look?”

“Sure.

Diane rose and got the lists from the counter and brought both, and a pen, over.

Kurt placed his arm on the back of the sofa and offered his nook to her, which she gladly took. She cozied in next to him, pressing the length of her back against his chest and folded her legs under her. His list was up first.

“Let’s see what we’ve got here.” Diane took the pen in her other hand and crossed out the ones they’d already done.

 ~~ _In the pool_~~  
_Anal_  
~~_Outdoors_~~  
_Oral in public (both)_ Which he’d underlined twice, for emphasis.

_Champagne_

She stopped. “Champagne?”

“Yeah, like playing with food. It doesn’t have to be champagne.” He nuzzled her neck

“That could be fun,” she agreed.

_Edging (both)_

“Edging?”

“Mm hm. I bring you to the brink over and over but you don’t cum.”

“That sounds horrible!”

“It looks like fun. I can do it to you, and you can do it to me.” He placed a kiss on her crown then rested his cheek next to her head. “Plus I understand when you finally get that release, it’s unbelievable.”

“Hmm.” She considered his words for a few moments. “I think we can try that.”

_Watching her please herself_

“You want to watch?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I get to watch you?”

“If you want.”

“Okay. That could be fun.”

“I hope so, too.”

 _In a stairwell_  
_Mile high club_  
_Toys_

“Toys? For whom?”

“For you.”

“What about you?”

“I guess we could explore that, too.”

_Tantra_

“Tantra? Really? Who knew?”

“Yeah. If I’d thought about it, I would have gotten a book to bring up this weekend.”

She smiled. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more.” Diane craned her neck to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Keep going,” he encouraged.

_Strip for me_

She snorted before letting out a loud belt of a laugh. “And just like that, the mystery is gone.”

“Hey. What’s wrong with that?”

Diane shook her head.

“Think about it. I’ll have a nice glass of scotch and be seated in an oversized chair. You pick the music then take your clothes off for me. It’ll take everything I have in me not to touch myself.”

She blushed. He really could be sweet. Then she considered his idea. “Would you wear a suit?” She asked, quietly. “For me?”

“I’d wear a clown costume if that’s what you’d want.”

She laughed aloud again. “A suit will be fine. With a tie.”

“Deal.”

Diane looked back down to the list and read the last entry.

_Shave each other_

“Sorry, but I have to ask. You mean…”

He nodded. “I do. I really want to shave you though. Whether or not you want to with me is up to you.”

“Actually, I’d love to shave your face. That sounds incredibly intimate.”

“Mmm. It does. We can arrange that.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, I’m sure there’s more. But that’s it for now.”

Diane tipped her head back and licked her upper lip, begging him to kiss her. He did. His lips rested gently on hers before she kissed him back, harder and deeper.

Kurt’s hand moved down her body and slipped into her panties, his middle finger finding her clit and began to circle it gently.

She sighed deeply and groaned quietly into his mouth. Diane pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

“You’re wet.” He smiled before continuing. “You know what could be fun?”

“This?” She panted, grinding her hips into his hand.

“Always. What if you read a story to me while I did this?”

“A whole story? I don’t know if I can last. You’re very good with your hands, McVeigh.”

“And you’re good with your mouth.”

She giggled. “Thank you.”

“Just circling your clit slowly.” He kissed her crown, his voice dipping lower as his fingers continued to tease her. “Maybe sliding in a finger every once in a while. It could be fun.”

“That sounds perfect.” She closed her eyes and let herself feel.

“Now it’s your turn.”

“For?”

“Your list.”

Her eyes opened and looked down to the pad of paper in her hands, “oh. Are you going to keep doing that?”

Kurt rested his hand on her mound. “I’m comfortable here. Do you want me to?”

“I take it this is your introduction to edging?”

He chuckled. “How about I’ll leave it there and we’ll see how it goes?”

She sighed. “Okay.” Diane leaned back and kissed him before putting her list on the top of his.

“Well, we already did the first one, _~~In the pool~~_ . And the second is the same on your list, too.”

_Anal_

She read the next few lines as she crossed them off

 ~~_Nude sunbathing_ ~~  
~~_Reverse Cowgirl_ ~~  
~~_Food play_ ~~  
_Hot air balloon?_

“You were serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I can just imagine the view, you holding me tight.”

“We’ll move that to the bottom of the list.”

“I know.” She continued.

 _A swing_  
_In the bathroom at a work function_

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“You know,” she started, “I think there’s a stairwell in the building that’s hardly used. Two birds, one stone?”

He smiled. “There’s my girl.”

~~_Primal fucking_ ~~

Diane blushed as she read the next item out loud, “I guess I had the same idea.”

_Watching each other masturbate_

He smirked.

 ~~_Reading erotica_ ~~  
_Being tied up/restraints_

“Who’s doing the tying?”

“You.”

“Don’t want to tie me up?”

“That could be fun. But…” Diane blushed again.

“But what?” Kurt slid his fingers deep into her, trying to get a smile from her. “No embarrassment.”

“I thought, maybe…”

“Maybe you’d like me to be on top?”

“Like, you ordering me around. Yeah.”

Kurt slid his fingers back into her and crooked them, massaging her g-spot.

Diane’s back arched as she sighed.

“That wasn’t too terrible, was it?” His fingers moved faster as the palm of his hand continually pushed against her clit.

“No,” she panted.

“I’d love nothing more than to tie you up, Diane.”

She rocked her hips into his hand.

Kurt withdrew his fingers from her and rested his hand back on her mound. Gesturing with his head towards the list, he asked, “what else?”

She read the next line with a bit of trepidation, not entirely sure how he’d react.

_Another girl?_

“Really?” He asked, genuinely surprised. Given their past he didn’t even bother to broach the subject.

“I don’t know. I thought it might be fun. Have you ever done it before?”

“You mean the number one thing on every man’s bucket list?” He chuckled. “No. But I don’t need to do that to be happy. You’re enough.”

Diane blushed again. “Such a sweet talker. Maybe when we get home we can look into it? It’s just an idea.”

“Sure.”

“And the last one I have, we’ve already done.”

_~~Sensual massage~~ _

She set down the legal pads and pen on the table across from them.

“To quote the most beautiful woman I know, ‘That’s it?’”

She smiled. “For now.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you going to keep doing that with your fingers?”

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered in her ear.

“This feels good.”

“Do you want me to keep going?” He breathed into her ear.

She nodded. “Uh, yeah. I think so.”

Kurt’s fingers continued worrying her clit, causing blood to leave her head and rush to that part of her body. His digits knew what they were doing.

Diane placed her hand on top of his, outside of her pants to encourage him further.

“How about you get a story and read to me?”

“Hmm? How…?”

“Why not? Or did you want to save that for a pre-bedtime activity only?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

He slid in a single finger and massaged her with the heel of his palm.

“Then how about we do this now?”

“Okay,” she sighed.

His fingers continued to work her as she sat and let herself feel.

“Are you going to make up a story, or…?”

“Hmm? Oh. Well, you’re going to have to stop doing that if you want me to go get my tablet.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

She giggled. “You already asked me that. And no, I don’t. But you’ll need to. Up.” She patted his hand and waited for him to remove them from her pants.

He did, slowly, so as to prolong this feeling.

Diane sighed and rose from the couch then walked up the stairs to retrieve her tablet.

Kurt smiled and settled back into the couch to wait for her return, which didn’t seem to happen as quickly as it should have. “Diane?” 

No response. He waited another few moments before trying again. “Hey. Where are you?”

Still, no response.

He got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to find Diane splayed out on the bed, one hand in between her legs, the other resting on the thigh of the propped up leg.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. “What…?”

“Took you long enough,” she flirted, arching one eyebrow. “I was afraid I’d have to make myself cum before you’d come looking for me. Wanna watch?”

He groaned inwardly before taking a step forward. “I do believe it was on the list.”

She smiled as her fingers danced around her clit, getting wetter by the second.

Kurt sat next to her and watched, biting his lower lip to resist the temptation of lavishing her body with kisses.

“Over there,” she directed, pointing at the chair across the room.

“Hmm?”

“No touching. So go sit over there.”

“I promise to keep my hands to myself,” he promised, crossing his heart in sincerity.

She considered his statement before scooting over on the bed and getting comfortable once more. Diane patted the bed in an offering for him to get comfortable. “You know, in case you decide you want to join me.”

Diane grinned as she licked her fingers once more, making a show of how wet she was getting them.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I have to do this before the no kissing rule comes into play.”

“It already…”

Kurt cut her off mid-sentence to kiss her deeply.

She laughed into his mouth and returned his gesture. 

He sat up after a kiss that lasted much longer than he’d anticipated then sat back and crossed his legs and clasped his hands in his lap. “Proceed counselor.”

“Thank you.” Diane put her fingers back to her lips, wetting them once more, then moved them down to her nipples, teasing them to stiff peaks.

Kurt watched in fascination as she took the time to explore her own body. “What I wouldn’t give to be your fingers right now.”

She smiled. “I know.”

Said digits moved down her body to her clit where she slowly started circling it. “Mmm.”

“That’s my girl,” he encouraged. “Show me how you like to be touched.”

“You already know.” Diane bit down on her lower lip and watched him, moving her fingers a little faster. “Take off your shirt,” she panted.

Kurt grinned and sat back, unbuttoning his flannel shirt, slowly, as if to tease her back.

“Please?”

He complied and tossed it to the floor.

She whimpered as she looked at his chest. “I’d love to run my fingers through your chest hair.”

“But no touching. Remember?”

“Yes.” Her fingers moved faster as she concentrated on a single spot of her clit.

Kurt ran his fingers through his chest hair to tease her. “Like this?”

“Yes!” Another shiver pushed through her body.

He grinned and watched her free hand grip the sheets next to her on the bed.

“Don’t you wish those were my fingers playing with you?”

She nodded and bit down on her lower lip, her breathing getting heavier, faster.

“Me too. I love making you cum.” Kurt reached down and grasped his thick erection. “See what you do to me?”

Would have blushed if she hadn’t been so busy pleasuring herself. Diane nodded. “Does that… oh yeah… that feel good?”

“You know it does,” he groaned before placing his hand next to him on the bed. “Don’t stop.”

She nodded as her fingers moved on her faster. “Please… please touch yourself.” She added in a whisper, “for me?”

“You wanna watch me, too?”

“Yes!” She hissed.

Diane let go of the sheets and grasped her breast, digging her nails into her flesh.

“Damn,” he groaned.

Kurt unzipped himself and freed his erection. He leaned forward, making eye contact to wait for her to respond. She raised an eyebrow and Kurt placed his hand between her thighs. “I could use a little lubricant. May I?” 

Diane thought about it and replied, playfully, “four seconds. Make it count.” She removed her hand and let him slide two fingers into her.

She sighed gratefully, and counted slowly. “Two… Three… Four. Time’s up McVeigh.”

He groaned before removing his hand, placing it on his cock then slowly began stroking himself. “Like this baby?”

“Oh fuck yes!” She cried as her hand replaced his, her eyes fixed on his hand. “Fuck me!”

‘’My thick cock buried deep inside you?”

She whimpered again, trying to acknowledge his words. Diane clenched her internal muscles and felt a wave of pleasure hit her. “Oh shit!” Her nails dug deep into her breast as she continued to watch Kurt pleasure himself.

“Spank your clit for me.”

“Hmm?”

“Slap it.”

He stroked himself while he watched.

Diane did as she was told and arched her back in pleasure with this new feeling. “Oh god!”

“Do you want to cum for me?” 

She nodded again, her fingers back to moving furiously faster on her clit. Diane tried to continue watching him move his hand up and down his shaft, faster, harder, but she just couldn’t hold it any more.

Her eyes slammed shut, her head pushed back into the pillow, her breath caught in her throat. “It’s…”

“Cum for me Diane.”

“Please?” She whined about nothing in particular.

“I’m getting close,” he coaxed.

“YES!”

As her orgasm finally hit her, Diane held her fingers in place, moving them slightly when the move was necessary to keep her pleasure going.

Kurt squeezed himself and stroked his cock slowly, watching as the woman he loved writhed against the bed. It took everything he had not to lean forward and latch on to her clit with his lips.

“That’s my girl. Cum for me.”

Her body jerked as she let out a few loud moans and giggled as she finally stopped moving her hand. “Oh god.”

“You’re beautiful.”

She panted, her eyes staying closed for a few moments longer so she could continue to feel the endorphins pulse through her system.

Kurt watched her chest heave and felt a spark rush to his middle as he watched her face flush with pleasure.

“Mmm,” she cooed. “Your turn.”

His hand moved a little faster.

Diane opened her eyes and moved her head to the side to watch him. “Exquisite,” she sighed.

She looked him in the eyes and subconsciously licked her lower lip as though she were about to taste him. Diane laid on her side and braced herself on her arm.

Kurt groaned when he noticed her lips.

She moved her fingers to her lips but before she opened her mouth, Diane leaned forward and offered them to him.

He accepted them greedily and stroked his cock faster.

“I taste good, don’t I?”

Kurt released her fingers and nodded. “Oh yeah.”

“That felt amazing. The only thing that would have made it better was if it were you.”

“Oh yeah. Diane…?”

“You’re getting close aren’t you?” She purred.

“Mm hmm.”

“Good. I want you to cum for me.”

“Yeah.” His hand moved faster, concentrating on hitting his head with his fist. Kurt’s eyes closed.

“That’s it.” Diane whimpered and breathed heavier, getting somewhat turned on again by what she was watching. “Kurt? Please?”

He hissed and looked down before moving his free hand in front of his cock, aiming the first ropes into it as he finally came, letting out a low growl of pleasure. His thighs tensed and hips jerked forward as he spilled into his hand.

Diane watched, her eyes wide with interest. She’d never seen a man do this in person before, especially for her benefit. 

Kurt jerked a few more times as he coaxed the last few drops from his cock, letting go of it only to brace himself from falling forward on to the bed.

“Wow,” she crooned. “That was incredible.”

He looked up and smiled before climbing off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Her heart fell into her chest.

“I have to clean off my hand. Unless you want to…” He offered it to her, playfully.

She let out a loud belt of laughter. “No. You go. I completely forgot about that!”

Kurt turned on the water and rinsed himself clean before drying his hand and climbing back on to the bed with her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

She returned the kiss then wrapped her leg around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

The couple sat in quiet, relaxing.

“I missed you.”

“What?” He chuckled. “I’m right here.”

“No. I mean, I liked doing that for you but it damn near killed me not to be able to touch you.” She traced her finger over one of his nipples. “I missed kissing you,” she added, quietly.

He smiled. “I missed that, too.” 

Diane placed a small kiss on his chest and breathed in. “That was fun though.”

Kurt placed a kiss on the top of her head. “It was.”

“New rule,” she started as she placed her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “Never no kissing.”

“That’s a given.”

“Unless…”

“Unless?”

A wide grin overtook her face. “Unless one of us is tied up and forced to watch. Not allowed to touch or taste anyone.”

“That can be arranged.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “There’ll still be kissing. Just, only enough to be torture.”

She chuckled. “Right.”

The room was quiet for a beat longer.  
“You were supposed to read to me.”

“I can do that at home.”

“We can do all of this at home.”

“That’s true. Except for skinny dipping.” She sat in thought for a few moments. “But first?”

“Hmm?” His eyes closed as she rested her head back on his chest. 

“A nap.”


	18. Chapter 18

They woke still in each other’s arms in the early afternoon. Kurt kissed her, bringing a smile to her sleepy face. Both stretched and dressed before walking down the stairs, hand in hand. The latter they found to be more challenging when the staircase only allowed for one and a half people at a time, side by side.

“How about we go for a walk around the property?” He suggested.

“That sounds nice.”

Each put on their shoes and, again, hand in hand, walked out the back door to explore. They made comfortable small talk, discussing memories from their childhoods- Diane explaining how she fell in love with a chipmunk when she was ten and the heartbreak when he stopped coming around, Kurt recalling being nervous the first time he went hunting with his father and uncles. 

Diane pointed over at the tree he’d pinned her to a few days before and giggled remembering how they were supposed to fool around on the boat after that but that she’d fallen asleep. He laughed, good naturedly, when he pointed out the fact that she got a sunburn and that’s why they couldn’t play.

“I’m still getting splinters out of my back. Besides, you couldn’t get it up again that quickly anyway,” she teased. 

“You never know. But my tongue is always an option.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

They walked through the trees and made it to the lake once more. Kurt skipped a few rocks in the water and counted the ripples. 

“I’ve never been able to do that.” She looked up at him with an almost embarrassed vulnerability in her eyes.

“Here. I’ll show ya.”

He found a rounded, somewhat flat rock and handed it to her then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Haven’t you had enough this morning, McVeigh?”

Kurt chuckled. “Never. But this is actually the best way to teach someone.” 

“Pressing your body against mine is the best, huh?”

“When you’ve got a body like that…” He joked. “And yes. It’s just like in shooting. Body posture is key.” He placed a free hand on her lower tummy and his other hand on hers then proceeded to show her the best form for skipping rocks. “It’s all in the wrist.”

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t distract me. This is important stuff,” he jested.

Diane chuckled. “Sorry. Okay, all in the wrist. Got it.”

She got one to skip three times on her second try and squealed with delight when it did. “Look look! Oh my god I did it!”

Diane spun around and wrapped her arms around Kurt, kissing him soundly. “I have the best teacher.”

“What can I say?” He joked. “Ready to see who can get the most skips?”

“You’re on!”

They each found a few rocks and tried, Kurt being the more successful of the two but still conceding defeat, once, when one of her rocks appeared to skip one more time than his did.

“Ready to head back?”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “That was fun. Thank you.”

“Sure.” 

They interlaced their fingers and slowly made their way back to the house. As soon as they reached the pool, Diane stopped, kicked off her shoes and tossed her sunglasses on the lounger. “I could go for a dip. What do you think?”

“Go for it. Want anything to drink?” He called back as he walked back towards the house.

“Tea if there’s any left?”

“You got it.”

She finished taking her clothes off and put them in a neat pile on the same lounge chair, then walked to the diving board and grinned.

Kurt walked back out, two towels over his arm, wearing nothing but a smile, and had two drinks in his hands.

“Cannonball!” She yelled before jumping and crouching her body into a tight ball and creating the biggest splash she could.

Kurt chuckled as he set down the towels and waited for her to resurface.

She did then swum over to him, stopping at the poolside and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “That doesn’t look like tea, Mister McVeigh.”

“Tea? I thought you said ‘marTEAni’.” He grinned, knowing full well she hadn’t.

“I guess I’ll have to make due,” she said as she reached for the glass with the clear liquid. Kurt set his on the side of the pool and walked over to the diving board.

“My turn. Cannonball!” He ran a few steps, jumped, and made an equally big splash. Kurt swam back to his wife and resurfaced in front of her, kissing her once before even opening his eyes.

“Here,” she offered, handing him his drink as he made his way to the side of the pool.

“Thanks.”

“Can we order out? I really don’t feel like cooking.”

Kurt chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. “Considering I’ve been doing most of the cooking…”

“Oh stop. I was trying to be casual about telling you I’m craving pizza.”

“That sounds good. Deep dish?”

“Is there any other kind?”

They spent another hour doing laps, talking about nothing, sitting on the ledge holding hands before finally getting out.

“I’m going to dry off naturally.”

“I’ll refresh our drinks and order a pizza to be delivered. Gotta find a place that’ll come this far out.”

She laughed. “It’s only a few miles from the main road.”

“I know. But I like thinking it’s more secluded.”

“Me too.”

“Meatballs and onions okay?”

“Yep. And a salad, please?”

“You got it.”

Kurt walked back in to the house as Diane spread out both towels on two available lounge chairs then made herself comfortable. 

The sun kissed her bronzing body, as she sighed in utter contentment. “This is my happy place,” she thought.

“I asked for it to be delivered at 4. Does that work?”

“Sure,” she replied without opening her eyes. “What time is it?”

“About fifteen after three.”

“Perfect.” She sighed and stretched. “I was just thinking. This is my happy place. Here, with you, just us in the middle of nowhere…”

“But we’re only a few miles…”

“You know what I mean.”

Kurt set down their drinks between the two chairs and made himself comfortable.

“It is pretty nice out here, isn’t it?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Maybe we can come back again. I’d love to get snowed in here with you.”

“Me too. We can talk with Joann and Pete when we get back in town. We’ll need to give the keys back so we can make it over dinner. Does that work?”

“Yeah.”

“Ye of few words.”

“Yep.”

They enjoyed the warmth and quiet for a while longer, Kurt breaking the silence. “I didn’t bring a watch. I’m going to go inside and put some clothes on. Don’t want to give the delivery guy the wrong idea.”

She laughed. “Does it come with hot sausage?” She joked in her worst porn star voice.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll bring it inside and show ya.” 

They both laughed. 

“Of course I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she deadpanned.

Diane gathered her clothing, Kurt grabbed the towels and what was left of their drinks, and followed her back into the dwelling, dressing while conversing.

“You’ve… you’ve watched an adult film, haven’t you?”

“Me?” She replied, batting her eyes, feigning innocence.

“Yes.”

“Of course I have!”

“Just making sure. Do you maybe…”

Her eyes widened. “Another item on the To Do List?”

“Definitely.”


	19. Chapter 19

Two-thirds of a pizza and an hour later, the couple sat on the couch, reading. Diane had her back to Kurt’s chest, her legs stretched out on the couch in front of her, the local evening news on television. Sure this vacation afforded them the ability to get away from the world for a while but there was no way that was truly possible, for them. So, during the day, they stayed away from the internet and televised news but in the early evenings but hardly ever before bed, it was just what they did.

After hearing the following day had more rain in the forecast, Kurt shook his head. “So much for trying to go fishing tomorrow.”

“If you really want, we can shoot for Friday.”

“Sure. What do you want to do tonight?”

“What about the hot tub and an old movie?”

“Throw in some bourbon and you’ve got yourself a date.”

Diane smiled as she stretched against him. “This time with you has been amazing.”

“It has. I’m really glad we did this.”

“Me too. You ready for the hot tub?”

Kurt patted her on her shoulder, “yep.”

Diane rose and peeled off her top, then her bottoms, stretching deliberately to show off her curves, then reached for her husband’s hand. Kurt’s cheek twitched in appreciation as did the rose, taking off his clothing, then taking her hand, kissing her knuckles. “Goin’ to get bourbon. Water?”

“Sure. See you outside.”

She grabbed two towels and made her way outside and was joined by her husband moments later.

They enjoyed the warmth of the water and the quiet intimacy for quite some time, even after they ran out of libations. Each started out sitting in their separate corners but it didn’t last very long. The last time they were in there together, they were able to stretch out in each other’s arms and that’s just how it had to be.

“Kurt?” She purred.

“Hmm?”

“I think it’s time to go in. I’m too relaxed.”

“Too relaxed?”

“Yeah.”

“Care to explain?”

“No,” she replied quietly, with a small smile. “I’ll grab the glasses if you’ll close the lid?” She looked up at him and smiled.

They kissed before Diane finally got up to climb out.

“What a view,” Kurt remarked.

Diane chuckled.

“Speaking of,” she started, pausing to towel herself off as she walked around to the side of the tub to stand next to where he was still lazing.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking maybe…” Diane bit down on her lower lip as she considered her next words.

“What?” Looked over at her with concern in his eyes.

“Maybe we try that tonight?”

“That? That what?”

“You know,” she blushed. Even though it was dark, trepidation was written all over her face. 

“Oh. That?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea. But did you bring any lubricant?”

She looked down at her feet and bit down on her lip harder before replying, “actually. Yeah. I was sort of hoping…”

Kurt sat up and put his hand over hers. “It’s me. There’s nothing to be shy about. Especially if we’re going to try anal sex.”

Her stomach sank at the word. Sure it was okay to think of the concept but once it was actually verbalized, it became more real.

Kurt moved his hand from hers to her chin, tilting it upward to level their eyes. He kissed her gently before continuing on. “How about we go inside and have another glass of bourbon and we take it from there? If it happens it happens.”

“But I want it to happen.”

“No pressure. But you know,” he grinned before nuzzling her, “it’s incredibly erotic.”

She smiled, a jolt of arousal shooting to her center. “Yeah.”

They kissed again for a few beats longer before Diane got a chill, her nipples stiffening in the night air. “I’m cold. Let’s go inside?”

“Okay.” 

She walked away, glasses in hand and turned around to see Kurt climbing out, a view she, too, would never tire of.

Diane put on her pants and Kurt’s shirt after depositing their glasses in the kitchen. She poured a healthy glass of her favorite amber liquid then walked in to the living room, where she found Kurt waiting for her, his pants already around his hips.

“You do look good in my shirt.”

She grinned. “Thanks. And you look better out of it. I figured it’s a win-win.”

He chuckled. “Do you want to sit out here for a while?”

Diane reached for his hand to begin leading him upstairs. “I was thinking the bedroom.”

“That works, too.”

Once upstairs, Diane took a sip before setting the drink down on the nightstand, then went into the bathroom to search in her makeup bag, for the small bottle of lube. She returned moments later, playing with it between her fingers, “ready for me?”

“The better question is are you ready for me?”

Diane laughed at his attempt to ease the tension.

“Come here.” Kurt reached forward to take ahold of her hands. She walked to him and as she reached him, he pulled the small bottle from her hand and set it on the table, kissing her knuckles as he returned to them.

“I don’t want to rush into this.”

Diane nodded, still somewhat uneasy.

“Sit with me.” Kurt sat on the bed and patted the blanket next to him.

She did.

He grabbed the tumbler of alcohol and took a sip, sighing as the warmth coursed through his abdomen, before offering it to her. Diane took it from him and did the same, relaxing at the first taste.

Kurt took it back from her and placed it on the table, then turned to her to kiss her. Diane sighed as she relaxed in his arms, kissing him back.

He pulled back first, looking over at the nightstand, and dipped a finger into their bourbon and traced Diane’s bottom lip. She smiled as his lips overtook hers.

They kissed for a while longer, the intensity growing as their hands began to wander over one another’s bodies. It started out as loving strokes and touches but quickly morphed into groping with need and purpose.

Again, Kurt pulled back first, this time to kiss her jawline, over her neck. His fingers began to unbutton his top and once the first two were undone, his hand made its way in to palm her breast. Kurt groaned into her neck as he kissed and licked his way to the other side of her neck.

“Did you bring a condom?” He mumbled into her neck.

“What? Why?”

They’d stopped using condoms once marriage was proposed and she wasn’t even sure if she had any left over at home.

Kurt continued nibbling her sensitive flesh, his hand kneading a little harder. “For when I finish.”

“Oh. No.” Her eyes opened as worry began to cross her face.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied not needing to see her reaction to know what was going through her mind. “Might want to get some if we do this again. It’s cleaner.”

He bit down on her shoulder as he removed his hand from her shirt and made its way down her body.

“Okay.”

“Lay back,” he mumbled into her ear as he slowly pushed her body back with his on the bed.

“Hm?”

Kurt sat up to continue unbuttoning his shirt. “I need to taste you.”

“Oh. Okay,” she smiled.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.” He pulled his pants down from his hips then made his way to her lower half. “Hips up,” he ordered before pulling hers from her.

Kurt settled between her thighs and as soon as his mouth was on her, he growled. “Fuck you taste good.”

Diane giggled before sighing at the feeling of him pleasuring her.

He licked and sucked, nibbled and tugged, pushing her closer to an orgasm while drawing it out longer than he knew was necessary. Her mind whirled as she felt herself be pleasured and teased, frustration and ecstasy mounting.

“Kurt,” she whined, “please?”

“Hmm?”

“You know what!” She warned.

He laughed into her, still teasing.

Diane threaded her fingers through his hair to gain a firm grasp and tugged him up, his eyes locking with hers.

“I swear to god Kurt McVeigh if you don’t get me off in the next thirty seconds I’ll scream to break glass!”

Kurt laughed, “yes ma’am.”

He slid in two fingers, flicking her g-spot as he sucked on her clit, knowing full well it’d be seconds before she got off. And that’s exactly what happened. Diane came almost immediately afterwards, her hips pushing against his face with each wave that hit her.

She released his hair from her hand and collapsed into the bed, her body buzzing in sated happiness.

Kurt released her and kissed back up her body, kissing her mouth as he finally reached it. He wrapped his body around hers and pulled her into him.

“Mm.”

Kurt nuzzled her neck as his fingers traced her abdomen.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

They sat quietly as Diane came back down to reality.

“What was that?”

“Hm?”

“The teasing.”

“I figured you could use a little distraction. Your mind seemed to be elsewhere.”

“Oh. Well thank you for that.”

“My pleasure.”

She laughed as she opened her eyes and moved her head to look at him. “My turn?”

“If you’d like.”

“I would.”

Diane rose slowly and straddled him, slowly kissing down his body. She trailed her lips and tongue over one nipple at a time, biting gently and delighting at the hiss it pulled from him. Diane continued down his body, circling his belly button, then kissing his hip bones. Two can play this game.

She licked the cut lines of his V on his lower abdomen, then made her way to one thigh, then the other. Her fingers tugged on the little hair on his thighs, making his hips buck upwards.

Kurt put his hand on her head and tried to guide her to where he needed her most.

“Diane,” he groaned.

“Hm?” She replied, innocently.

“Come on.”

She didn’t reply, instead latching on to the inside of one of this thighs and proceeding to leave a hickey, her face resting precariously close to his girth.

Diane released him with a pop then without warning, took his head in her mouth, circling it with her tongue.

“Shit!”

She giggled before sucking on him like she knew he liked. Diane continued on for a few minutes before grasping him at the base with one of her hands and stroking him slowly. “Kurt? I want you.”

“Come ‘ere,” he offered, his hands ready to brace her to climb on top.

Diane rose, still stroking him. “I want you on top.”

“Okay.”

They traded places and just as quickly, Kurt positioned himself to enter her.

She loved this position with him because he had an uncanny way of making her feel safe in a way she’d never felt with another man before. It was something about the way he covered her body with his, she thought.

He entered her slowly and kissed her. Diane wrapped her legs around his hips, positioning herself for deeper thrusts as she pushed back to him.

They made love to one another for a while before Diane pulled back, “Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Now?”

“Hm?” He pushed into her a little harder and faster, thinking that’s what she was asking.

Diane giggled. “No. Oh god that feels good,” she groaned. “I meant, now.”

Kurt stopped thrusting to kiss her once. “Oh. You can say it, you know. You’re a big girl.”

She blushed. “I know.”

“Say it with me. ‘Anal.’”

Diane sighed and repeated. “Anal.”

He kissed her and sat up, his cock bobbing as he slipped out of her.

“How do I do this?”

“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees? Face the wall.”

“Okay.” 

She did as he suggested and waited for further instruction.

“I’m going to oil you up now. You need to tell me how it feels, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll start with my fingers.”

After pouring some of the lubricant on his hands and slathering her posterior, Kurt slowly slid in a single finger. “How’s that?”

“Fine.”

He moved it in and out, slowly at first. 

“Ready for another?”

She nodded. “I think so.”

Kurt pulled out his finger and squirted some more of the clear liquid on them before gently sliding two digits into her waiting ass.

Diane grimaced slightly, not from pain, but from getting used to this new feeling.

He pumped his fingers in a little faster, pulling a sigh from Diane.

“That okay?” 

She nodded again, “yeah.”

He twisted his fingers and waited for any sort of negative reaction. When none came, he poured some more lube on her ass, where he and she were joined. Kurt continued on until he felt Diane relax a bit.

“You ready for me?”

She tensed slightly before releasing another sigh and nodding. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay.” He poured yet more lube on his hand and stroked himself to slicken his cock for her. “I’ll start with the head. You push back on me whenever you’re ready for more. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Kurt positioned himself at her virgin ass and as gently has he could, slowly pushed himself into her, groaning at just how amazing this felt. Again, he poured lubricant on them as he finally got all of his head in.

Diane sighed. “Seriously? More of that stuff?”

“You can never have enough lube when it comes to anal.”

“Oh.”

“Take what you want, baby. Let me know how it feels, if you need anything.”

Diane sat with this new feeling for a few moments before beginning to push back on him, slowly taking more of him into her.

Kurt placed a hand on her hip and let her continue pushing back, all the while resisting pushing forward. God she was tight and this felt incredible but he knew he had to let her take the reins on this.

She pushed back on him harder, moving forward once then taking more until she finally took all of him within her.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. “Congratulations, beautiful. How does it feel?”

“Actually,” she panted, “pretty fucking good.”

Kurt grinned. “Me too.”

He poured a bit more lube where they’d been joined and pushed forward. “You ready to ride me?”

“In a minute.”

“Take your time.”

She slowly pulled forward and pushed back on him again before moving a bit faster as she continued to get used to how unbelievable this new feeling was.

Her fingers dug into the duvet on the bed as Kurt began meeting her thrust for thrust. She reached back with one hand and rested it on her ass, wiggling her fingers for Kurt to take notice. He held her hand as they explored this new territory with one another’s bodies.

Diane moaned, “oh god yes!” Several thrusts later, Kurt reached forward with his clean hand to begin rubbing her clit, attempting to pull another climax from her.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m not gonna last,” he croaked.

“Cum for me.”

“You first.” His fingers worked her faster as they continued to fuck one another, deeper, but with almost precision-like skill.

“Don’t stop!”

Truth be told, Kurt was surprised he’d lasted this long, his fingers worried her clit faster in hopes to get her off once more

She continued to take all of him in her ass before she placed her hand on his, stilling him. The sensations had begun to get overwhelming and not in a good way.

He understood her need and moved his hand back to her hip, gripping both tightly, and focused on his breathing, trying to contain himself for as long as she needed this.

“Diane.”

“Kurt!”

She fell forward on the bed and growled into the pillow as she came again. “Holy shit!” Her hand slid underneath her to rub her clit as she shook in release.

He slipped out of her, and as though it was planned, his hand grasped his cock before he shot rope after rope of hot cum into his other hand, stroking himself fast, where he needed it most as he came.

After finishing, Kurt released his cock and used that hand to brace himself on the bed. “Wow.”

“Oh Kurt,” she panted. “I’m so… sorry.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Stop. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt rose and after a final shock hit his system and a chill coursed through his body, he walked into the bathroom to clean himself up, washing both his hands and his hips. He grabbed a washcloth from the rack and ran it under hot water.

Moments later, he returned to the bedroom to find Diane in the same position he’d left her, face down in the bed, ass still raised slightly.

He chuckled before kneeling on the bed next to her. “Don’t move, okay? I’m just going clean up some of the extra lube.”

“Okay,”” she mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

Kurt cleaned her off then tossed the spent cloth on the bathroom floor.

“Much better,” he remarked as he crawled back on to the bed and ran his hand over her back.

“Hmm?”

Kurt spooned her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body into his.

She let out a contented sigh, a big smile overtaking her face without thinking about it.

He kissed her shoulder and sighed.

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“That was… wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No, actually.”

“It doesn’t have to, you know.”

“Mm. I do now.”

“Why did you apologize, earlier?”

“I didn’t mean to fall forward as you finished. Didn’t wanna ruin anything.”

“Of course you didn’t. I figured something out” He kissed her shoulder. “Besides, it worked out this time. I wouldn’t want you to have to wear underwear to bed.”

“The horror!” She jested, still grinning like an idiot.

They laid together in silence for a while, Diane interrupting, quietly, somewhat shy, “so… we can do that again?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh god yes,” she groaned in relief.

Both laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did. I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Diane.”

“I’m glad I did that with you.”

“Me too.”

“No, I mean… I mean, I’m glad it was with you. My first time.”

“Me too.”

“A man of few words.”

“Yep.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, moving only to crawl under the blankets, Diane resting her head on his chest, her leg over his lower abdomen, never once losing contact.


	20. Chapter 20

“You know? It doesn’t look like rain at all, today.”

“Hm? Well did the weather guy say when it was supposed to start?”

“Thought he said all day, which would include the morning, right?”

She chuckled. “You can try fishing today if you’d like. Just don’t be surprised if you get caught in a downpour.”

“Thanks for the support.”

“Any time.”

“Care to join me?”

“I was thinking about hanging out in the hot tub a bit today but, sure. Why not?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. It’ll be fun.” She walked over to him to clear their breakfast plates and she placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I promise I won’t fall asleep this time.”

“Does that mean you’ll fish, too?”

“You remember what my answer was the last time you asked me to fish? No, I’ll be enjoying the scenery. It’s not very often I get to watch you in action.”

“From what I recall, you watched me in action just the other night? Remember?”

She blushed as she recalled their mutual session on the bed. “I do. And I enjoyed it then, too.”

He chuckled as he left the table to bring his now empty coffee mug to the sink. “So did I.” Kurt nuzzled into her neck as he took a deep breath of her, inhaling her scent.

“I think if we leave soon,” he continued, “we might be able to get out on the water before any weather hits. What do you think?”

“Sure. Just let me get changed. I’ll meet you down here in five?”

“’Kay.”

She left the dishes in the sink and ran up the stairs to change into something lighter, again, no underwear or bra underneath, and she grabbed a towel, just in case. Diane put her sunglasses on her head and after a quick look in the mirror, she headed back downstairs.

Kurt grabbed a cooler and placed a few drinks in it then put on his shoes before waiting at the back door for his wife.

They came together then walked hand in hand down to the water. Kurt pointed out “their tree,” wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as they passed it, bringing out a hearty laugh from Diane.

Eventually, they arrived at the docks. Diane climbed aboard first then took the cooler from Kurt as he too stepped on to the small vessel. 

After getting the sails ready, they cast off and moved out into the water.

Diane sat in the same spot she’d fallen asleep in, this time, her back to the wall separating the navigation center from the rest of the boat. She watched as the dock got smaller as they moved away and smiled at the feeling of the warmth of the sun on her skin.

“This feels good,” she called back to him.

He smiled as he killed the engine and dropped anchor, coming back around to sit by her and enjoy the view. “It does.”

She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you put a lure in the water? That’s how you catch fish, isn’t it?”

He looked at her, not really used to the smartass Diane Lockhart. “As a matter of fact, it is. Care to help me?”

“No thank you,” she smiled.

Kurt placed a kiss on her cheek as he stood. “Be glad I love you.”

“I am,” she smiled back.

He put a lure on the pole and cast off, teasing any potential fish a few times before letting it sink. “Now we wait.”

“You don’t want to do anything with the line?”

“Not right now. Maybe if I get bored.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” she flirted.

“No, we wouldn’t.”

Kurt sat down next to her and threaded his fingers with hers, both squished into the seat, neither complaining.

“Is this how you fish with your buddies?” She teased.

“I usually fish alone. So no.” He pushed his body into hers before wrapping his arm around her.

“What do you usually do while you wait? Drink beer?”

“Not really. I usually think.”

“About?”

“Anything. The quiet of a lake does me good.”

“Hm,” she responded quietly.

“There’s just something peaceful about it.”

“I can see that.”

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the breeze coming off of the lake, when the line jolted.

Kurt sprang up to grab on to the pole and begin the game.

“Seriously?” Diane whined.

“Sorry,” he grunted as he pulled back on the line. “The fish wants to play.”

She watched him struggle and was actually ashamed that she found herself getting turned on. “What the hell, Lockhart?” Diane admonished herself.

Kurt tugged and released the line then pulled in harder. He’d broken a sweat as he began to reel in the line, grunting with each pull. After several minutes of this, he was finally successful in reeling in what appeared to be a trout. He posed with it, however briefly, grinning from ear to ear as he showed Diane. Kurt panted as he worked to unhook the fish from his lure.

The fish struggled a bit before slowing down.

“Congratulations,” Diane said, clapping. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” 

Kurt tossed the fish over the side of the boat then plopped himself on the seat next to her, wiping the wetness from the fish on his jeans.

“Kurt! What the hell?”

“I don’t usually keep them unless I’m camping and need dinner. Did you want me to?”

“I guess I never thought about it. I just assumed…”

“I probably should have asked first.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Sorry. Want me to try for another?”

“Only if you want to,” she replied, still uncertain.

“I do it for the sport. It energizes me. No harm, no foul.”

“So I see,” she giggled as she placed her hand on his lap, feeling the beginnings of an erection.

“It’s adrenaline.”

“I know how that works.” Diane took his hand and slid it up her dress, showing him how his workout had affected her, too.

Kurt’s eyes widened when he realized she was without underwear, groaning before stopping quickly. “Hang on.” She grunted in frustration with his timing and watched as he rose and walked over to the bow where he’d seen hand sanitizer earlier. Kurt rubbed some between his palms and over his fingers then sat next to her, kissing her once before replacing his hand on her mound. “You were showing me something?”

Diane nodded as she let him continue on, sighing as she placed her head back on his shoulder. “I’m not wearing a bra either,” she whispered breathily against his neck.

“Mm,” he grunted back.

He dropped to his knees and crawled beside her, making his way between her thighs. Kurt lifted the skirt of her dress and placed it over his head as he began kissing up her thigh, nibbling and licking as he did.

She pushed herself backwards a bit to brace herself for what was about to happen.

Kurt wrapped his hands around her hips and roughly pulled her back down to him. “Stay,” he ordered into her.

He licked up one lip and down the other, teasing her before sliding his tongue into her wet slit. Kurt groaned at her taste as he began moving his head back and forth. He knew she’d end up with some beard burn but right now, he was too worked up to really care.

Diane groaned as she placed her hand on the back of his head, over her skirt.

Kurt continued his assault on her, tugging her lips before finally latching on to her clit. He slid in two fingers, delighting as he felt her insides twitch against him.

“Kurt,” she panted. “Don’t make me cum yet.”

He pushed in harder, crooking his fingers against her G-Spot, which sent a shiver down her spine.

“Please?”

Kurt kissed the inside of her other thigh, “why?” He latched on and sucked hard as he continued to finger her.

“That feels good,” she sighed. “I want you inside me when I do.”

He let go of her and pushed the fabric of her dress up over his head, revealing a head of hair she loved getting her fingers lost in. Kurt placed a hand over her lower abdomen and put his thumb over her clit, stroking slowly.

“What if I give you one now, and then another one later?” He placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh as he continued to look up at her.

“You’re not okay with just one?”

“Since when have I ever been okay with ‘just one’?” His thumb pressed into her harder, briefly taking her breath away.

“Oh! Well that’s true.” She threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged him up towards her. “Kiss me.”

He did but left his fingers in place, still tormenting her clit.

Diane pulled back and mumbled, “switch places with me,” into his mouth. She reached down and massaged him through his jeans. “Please?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m hoping it’s about to be you,” she flirted back.

Kurt stood and removed his pants as he traded places with her. “I left myself open to that one, didn’t I?”

“Mm. You did.” She got to her knees and placed a hand at the base of his cock. She let her lips trail over his head as she looked up at him.

Kurt watched in awe. He never understood why some men didn’t like making eye contact when they were getting serviced orally; he, for one, loved it!

She took her time taking more and more of him in her mouth, groaning as the first drop of salty stickiness hit her tongue. Diane reached down to take a firm grasp of his balls while placing her thumb just behind them.

“God!”

She grinned as she continued.

Kurt wasn’t about to stop this, no matter how badly he wanted to stand her up and bend her over the railing. Diane seemed to be enjoying herself and there was nothing he loved more.

Her hand began pumping him up and down, moving in the opposite direction of her mouth. Kurt reached down and pushed a lock of hair out from her face, opening up those beautiful eyes for him, the intimacy of which touched Diane.

She pulled up once and let it pop out of her mouth as her hand continued to work him. “Are you ready for me?”

He groaned. “If you’re finished here…”

Diane smiled as she braced herself to stand. “For now.”

Kurt rose and wrapped his arms around her, eventually backing her up into the wall, kissing her soundly. He reached down and pulled up her leg then positioned himself at her wet entrance.

“Are you ready for me?”

“What do you think?” Diane wiggled her hips against him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Kurt slid himself up and down her slit, coating himself in her wetness, teasing her endlessly. “I don’t know, Missus McVeigh. I don’t think you want me badly enough.”

“Please?” She whimpered, her toes curling each time his head came in contact with her clit.

“Tell me,” he mumbled as his mouth made its way to her neck.

“I need you!”

He groaned. “More.”

“I need your cock, Mister McVeigh,” she replied in her low honeyed voice.

Kurt groaned as his cock twitched. She knew what the hell she was doing.

“Louder.”

She tilted her head upwards. “FUCK ME MCVEIGH,” she shouted, her voice echoing off the water, startling both Kurt and a few birds from within the trees. “Like that?” She purred.

Kurt drove himself deep into her, taking her breath away.

Diane wrapped her leg around his hip as he braced himself against the wall behind her.

“Yes!” She panted.

He pushed into her hard and fast, her clit rubbing against his hip with each thrust. Kurt knew it wouldn’t take much before she lost herself on him and he was ready for it. To further encourage her, he dipped his head to bite down on one of her taut nipples. 

She gasped as his teeth made contact through the fabric.

“Oh shit!” She whimpered

Diane pushed back into him as hard as he was giving it.

Kurt could feel she was close. He moved his head to her other nipple and tugged, mumbling through clenched teeth as he looked up at her, “cum for me.”

She let out a loud, primal groan as the last tug pushed her over the edge. Diane came on him, hard. Her thighs shook and her nails dug into his shoulder as Kurt pushed into her harder, his balls bouncing off of her ass.

“Fuck. Kurt,” she eked out, barely.

He released her nipple rom his mouth and held her close as she melted into him. Kurt kissed her shoulder and made his way to her mouth.

Diane smiled against his mouth as she clenched her PC muscles as hard as she possibly could after what he’d just done to her.

Kurt chuckled into her mouth. “Not gonna end it that easy.”

“Who says I want this to end?”

He flexed his internal muscles and sent another shiver through her body.

She chuckled as she pulled back from his mouth.

Kurt began to rock himself against her, slowly. He pulled the majority of himself from within her only to push back into her again, repeating this torturous move several times before she just couldn’t stand it any more.

“Please, Kurt?”

“Please what?”

Kurt slammed into her.

“Faster”

“I thought you were good with one.”

He pushed back into her.

“Not after you’ve been doing this.”

Kurt chuckled as he repeated the move.

“Oh god. Please?” She begged.

He grinned and kept up with this pace.

Diane growled before she moved her hand between them to give herself the relief she was missing.

“Uh uh uh,” he chastised. Kurt intercepted her hand and pinned it against the wall behind her.

She grunted in frustration, almost sobbing his name. “Kurt!”

He kissed her, swallowing her cries as his pace finally picked up.

Her fingers dug into his as her next orgasm seemingly came out of nowhere.

Kurt released her mouth when he, too, started to cum. He growled into her neck as he held himself in place.

“Fuck!”

Diane’s climax was quick but intense, affording her the ability to try to catch her breath before his orgasm finished.

“Kurt,” she panted. “That… that was… mean.”

She shook her head.

Kurt released her hand from his grip and slowly lowered her thigh, not yet pulling out of her.

“Damn,” he grunted.

She pulled his face up to hers and they kissed as much as they could as he pulled back to slip out of her.

“Holy shit.”

“So two was okay?”

“That was… wow.”

He smiled as he placed a small kiss on her lips before walking back to put on his jeans.

Diane straightened her dress and walked back to where they’d been seated earlier.

Kurt turned to walk away and yawned. Diane caught his hand and tugged him closer. “Hey. Where are you going?”

“I thought we’d head back. All of a sudden I feel like I need to hold you and there’s not a lot of room out here.”

She was touched, once again. “Kiss me.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her, her mouth following his as he stepped away.

“Yeah.”

He chuckled. “Ready to head back in?”

Diane grinned, “sure.”

Kurt started the engine and repointed the vessel in the other direction.

Moments later, he felt a warm body pressed against his.

“Now I know you’re not ready for more.”

Diane huddled closer. “You’re right. I felt raindrops and I this is the only cover.”

Kurt chuckled. “Ah.”

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching him navigate. Several minutes went by and sure enough, the dock reappeared.

“Doesn’t look like it’s raining here, yet. We’re gonna have to move fast.”

“Got it.” She worked to take down the sail, as much as she could without assistance. Kurt joined her after getting close enough to the dock to tie off the boat. He helped her finish and grabbed the cooler and her bag then jumped off on to the dock. He offered her his hand, which she took, then they jogged back up to the home.

They reached the door and passed the towel between them. The few minutes it had taken to get from the dock to the house, the sky had opened up.

Diane dropped her dress from her shoulders, picked it up then walked inside. “Care to join me?”

“I told you, I’m gonna need a few minutes. But I like your attitude about no clothing.”

“Me too. Maybe we’ll make it a thing at home.”

He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. “Yeah. Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mel, as always. Any suggestions/ideas are VERY welcome :-)


End file.
